


The Monster Within

by aca_bechloe47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Assassin AU, Assassin Beca, Beca and Emily sisters, Betrayal, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injustice, Lies, bechloe - Freeform, cop chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe47/pseuds/aca_bechloe47
Summary: To the outside world, Beca Mitchell was a loving big sister and the personal assistant to the CEO of Nightline Clubs Inc. Luke Matthews. But behind the scenes, the truth was far more sinister. In the dark of the night, Beca took on the alias of Titanium, the assassin.Soon the security of her secret begins to fall apart and the truth threatens to rear it's ugly head. Will Beca be able to protect her sister and her friends? Will the truth of what happened to her parents cause Beca's world to fall apart even further? Will the officers Beale and Posen have the bust of their careers, or will they find themselves in danger of The Assassins Guild of Atlanta?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 51
Kudos: 69





	1. Fletcher Jonas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is a story that I wrote awhile ago and posted of fanfiction . net. So some of you might have read it already, but I edited it a bit more and decided to post it on here too. This is a pretty dark fic but honestly I'm super proud of it.  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

**Preface**

"I made you." He chocked out, rolling over to look into her cold, dead eyes. Blood was everywhere. "I made you, Mitchell. You're basically just a copy of me."

"I am so much more than a copy of you." As she spoke the words, she raised the gun. Her hands were steady. She couldn't help but laugh _.  _ Oh. the irony of the situation.

"Do it." He dared. There wasn't ever a flash of worry on his face, in fact he was smiling. It was almost as if he had always expected to meet his end this way, at the hands of Beca Mitchell. "It'll only prove how much of a monster you are."

"That's the thing, sometimes it takes a monster to destroy a monster."

**Bang!**

**Chapter 1: Fletcher Jones**

**6 Months Earlier**

"Hey kid," Beca walked up to the table that her younger sister had been sitting at, waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay," Emily smiled at her as she sat down. "I got you your usual."

"Thanks!" Beca practically moaned into her cup. "This is why you're my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister." Emily deadpanned. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the shorter woman.

"So, tell me, how's school?" Beca asked, turning her full attention to her sister.

Emily was the only thing Beca had in this world. She was the reason why Beca did the things she did. Ever since Beca was 15 and Emily was 10 they only had each other. Their parents had unexpectedly died in a car crash. With their death, Beca was left to protect and care for her younger sister and that's exactly what she did.

"It's really good!" Emily practically squealed. "I met this guy the other day named Benji."

Beca stopped for a moment. "Benji? That's a weird name."

"Well his real name is Benjamin but he doesn't like it and he thinks Ben is too boring so he goes by Benji." Emily explained. "He's in my Psychology class and we just started talking yesterday. He's super nice and kinda dorky."

"Sounds interesting." Beca thought. "Are you two going to go out?"

"No… I mean he hasn't asked me so probably not." Emily explained looking down at the table.

"Why don't you ask him?" Beca wondered.

"I don't know… wouldn't that be weird?" Emily asked.

“Em, what are you even talking about." Beca asked. When had her little sister gotten this mentality. "It's not weird to ask someone out. Do you like him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to go out with him?"

"Maybe." Emily confessed.

"Then ask him out!" Beca explained in an exasperated tone.

"Okay," Emily nodded her head but still seemed to be thinking about it.

"Are you going to do it or are you going to keep thinking about it until you talk yourself out of it again?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." Emily rolled her eyes. She hated how well her sister knew her. "I'm going to do it. I was just thinking of how."

"Try by saying  _ Hey Benji, would you like to go on a date?  _ That usually does the trick." Beca explained with a laugh. 

“Ha when was the last time you went out on a date?” Emily pointed out. 

“Too busy to date, gotta take care of my kid sister.” Beca smirked and reached over to ruffle the girls hair. This got her a kick in the shines. "Ouch! Don't be a jerk." But she was still laughing.

Just then the door to the coffee shop opened and in walked two police officers. Both women, one had long blonde hair. She looked a little stern and kind of like she had a stick up her ass. The other was a cute redhead whose smile looked like it could be the answer to world peace. Beca couldn't help but notice her strikingly beautiful and perfect sky blue eyes.

"Beca… Earth to Mitchell!" Emily had been trying to get her sister's attention since the officers walked in.

"Yeah, sorry Em." Beca turned her attention back to her sister.

"So, how's work?" Emily asked. Beca worked as the assistant to the CEO of Nightline Clubs Inc. However, Emily knew there was something more to Beca's job. Beca would always tell Emily she was crazy whenever she brought up her suspicions but that didn't stop her from feeling that way.

"It's good. But Luke's been a pain in the ass lately." Beca explained. Luke Matthews that is. "But nothing super groundbreaking has been happening.

Just before Emily could respond Beca's phone chimed with a text. She looked down to see who it was from.

_ Unknown: Your package has arrived. _

Beca looked at her sister with an apologetic look. "Sorry kid. You shouldn't have mentioned work."

"You gotta go?" Emily asked, however she already knew the answer.

"Yeah," Beca stood up and walked over to pull her sister into a hug. "Go to all your classes today! I mean it, no skipping your Chemistry class!"

"Dang it Becs, really? It's sooo boring though!" Emily whined.

"Hey, just think if you fail that class because you aren't going to it you're just going to have to retake it." Beca pointed out. "I love you."

"I love you too!" Emily smiled at her sister. "Do you know how long you'll be gone?"

Sometimes Beca's job took her away from the city for days at a time. Once it was even a month.

"It's just a day thing." Beca smiled at her. "Pizza and crappy TV tonight?"

"Of course," Emily smiled brightly. "Is that even a question?"

"Perfect, I'll text you when I'm on my way home." Beca kissed Emily's cheek. "See you later kid."

"Bye." Emily smiled back, then she watched as Beca made her way out of the café. She couldn't help but wonder if Beca was ever going to let her in about her job. Not the lies she always tells, but the truth.

**The Guild**

"What the fuck do you want, Phoenix." Beca called as she made her way into the shut down nightclub. They used it as a sort of homebase during the day. At night, they used it as a place to scout clients. The club was owned by Nightline Clubs Inc. so it was an obvious choice for them.

"I've got a job for you, Titanium." Phoenix came into view as she rounded the corner. Phoenix's real name was Luke, but you were never allowed to call him that while at the Guild. No one was allowed to go by their real names while here. Beca was known as Titanium to the members of the Guild.

He handed Beca a folder. She sat down on the black couch and opened it. There was a picture of a middle-aged man. He had graying hair that was long, dark brown eyes, he was missing a few teeth and just had a really creepy look about him. Beca lifted the picture and began to read the information that was accompanied with it.

**Subject:** Fletcher Jonas

**Address:** 19 W Colonial Street Apt. 1

**Crime:** Rape of at least 3 women and 1 child

**Client:** Anonymous

**Desired Action:** Death

**Requested Member:** Titanium

Beca continued to read through the file. It disgustingly enough went into more detail about this piece of shit. Beca could feel her blood boil as she read what he had done to those people. After finishing the file Beca looked up to Phoenix.

"So?" He asked with an expecting look on his face.

"I'll take care of it." Beca said with a chilling tone. Her eyes turned from the dark blue to an almost black. She was no longer Beca Mitchell, she was now the Assassin, Titanium.

"Go talk to Aussie about how you're going to carry it out." Phoenix ordered.

"Will do," Beca agreed. "Hey, we need to talk about Emily's security. I need you to check on some guy named Benjamin. He goes by Benji."

"Just go." Phoenix dismissed her.

"Dude, I'm serious." Beca protested. "I can't have her being in a relationship with someone that could possibly hurt her."

"We have bigger fish to fry right now!" Luke yelled. "Go get your man and then maybe we can talk about this!"

"Yes sir." Beca gave a fake salute and walked out of the room to go find the Guild's weapon specialist.

"Hey A." Beca called as she walked into the room.

"Titanium! How's it shaking?" A large girl came walking up to Beca, she had a giant ass sword in hand. Beca was a little worried, not because she thought Aussie would hurt her intentionally, but she had a tendency to get a little excited.

"Do you wanna put the sword down?" Beca asked her.

Aussie's real name was Amy, which wasn't actually her name either but that's what she went by in the real world anyway. She was from Australia and had a hugely impressive knowledge of weapons. She was in charge of the Guild's armory. Which usually meant that Beca got all the cool weapons because A liked her the best.

"Sorry about that." Amy smiled as she put the sword down. "So, what can I do for my favorite assassin?"

"I need the biggest syringe and needle you got." Beca explained. She knew exactly how she would handle this fucker.

"Ohh, what do you have in mind?" A asked as she walked Beca toward the medical section of the room. "What kind of poison do you want?"

"I don't need any." She explained as she took the supplies. Amy gave her a curious look. Then Beca explained exactly what she had in mind for Mr. Jonas.

**Fletcher Jonas' Apartment**

Beca had been sitting in the dark apartment for almost an hour, just waiting for this scumbag to return home. She was sitting in the far corner, being hidden by the shadows. The door opened and in walked a very obviously intoxicated man. Beca had to study him for a moment but quickly confirmed that that was indeed Fletcher.

He made his way over the fridge and grabbed another bottle of beer before stumbling toward the couch. Fletcher fell onto it with a groan. Beca very quietly made her way around to the back of the couch.

She stayed still, waiting for him to inevitably pass out. Just as she suspected he downed his beer and was out within a matter of seconds. The sleeping pill she dissolved into it helped of course.

Beca filled the syringe with air, before sticking it into the man's chubby left arm. She slowly pushed the air into his vein. Within a matter of moments, he was dead. The excessive amount of air in his bloodstream had caused his heart to stop, almost immediately.

He never saw her, That's the thing, Titanium was never seen.

Beca checked his pulse to make sure he was dead. Confirming the kill she placed a small titanium 'T' on his chest. It was her signature after all.

She took a quick look around the room to make sure she left nothing behind that she didn't mean to. With that she walked out of the apartment, making sure she wasn't seen and made her way down the street.

She stopped at the nearest payphone and dialed the familiar number. It rang and then there was an answer.

_ "Yes." Blaze's voice came over the phone. _

"Call it in." Beca stated and then hung up the phone.

She walked down the street and disappeared without a second look back to the apartment building.

**Chloe's POV**

Officer Chloe Beale and her partner Officer Aubrey Posen had just received a tip about a death in an apartment building. They had gone to check it out. After knocking on the door of apartment 1 and receiving no answer they decided to enter by force. After breaking in, they searched the dark apartment, guns drawn. Neither officer knew what to expect going in, they never did.

Just as Chloe went left, Aubrey went right. They both searched each part of the apartment until Chloe went to the couch.

"Body!' Choe yelled out and continued to search. They had to make sure everything was secure before examining the man.

"Clear!" Posen yelled out.

"Clear!" Chloe yelled after a moment. They both walked over to the couch. Aubrey made it first, so she checked him for a pulse but shook her head.

"Wait." Posen stopped and pointed at the man's shirt. There, on top of it, lay a small silver 'T'. This made Posen shudder and Chloe just stared intensely at it. They had found this exact same 'T' at multiple crime scenes across the city. They had been finding them for years.

"Damnit!" Posen grumbled. "When are we going to catch this freak?"

"I wonder what this guy did to catch their attention?" Chloe had noticed a pattern of 'T's killings. They only killed criminals. It was kind of a weird twist of fate. A murderer who murdered criminals.

"You don't recognize him?" Aubrey turned to look at her partner.

"No," Chloe took a better look at him while Aubrey called it in to get the forensics team in. But they already knew they weren't going to find anything. They never did.

"It's Fletcher Jonas, that guy that just got away with rape." Aubrey explained, and suddenly Chloe knew exactly who he was. He had just barely been found not guilty due to a technicality. It was pretty obvious the man had done it, but an officer messed up and Jonas' lawyers took it and ran with it.

"I guess it's not really a surprise then." Chloe said without thinking. She had pretty conflicting feelings about this 'T' person. Obviously, what they did was wrong, but they had also stopped a lot of really bad people from hurting someone else again. Chloe couldn't really blame 'T' for wanting justice for the victims. Sure the way they went about it wasn’t exactly right, but if the justice system wasn’t going to stop them then at least someone would. 

**Beca's POV**

"Hey, Em." Beca called as she put her keys down and took off her coat. At the smell of the pizza, her stomach began to growl. 

"I'm in the Living Room." Emily called back, happy as ever.

Beca made her way into her apartment. She was greeted by her dog Marco. He came up to about Beca's knee.

"Hey buddy." Beca smiled at the dog and started to pet him. As she began to walk, he walked beside her. She turned the corner to see Emily sitting on the couch, enjoying a piece of pizza, and watching 13 Reasons Why. "Hey, how was your day?"

"It was good." Emily smiled. "I even went to my chem class."

"Well done!" Beca gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up. "Do you want a gold star?"

"Shut up!" Emily rolled her eyes. Beca sat down and Marco jumped right up and laid his head on her lap. "How was your day?"

"Pretty uneventful." Beca explained as she took a piece out of the box. "Do we have to watch this?"

"No, we can watch something else." Emily smiled at her. "I was just about to switch it to the nightly news actually, I wanted to see what the weather was going to be like tomorrow."

"Oh please, that's what you have a phone for." Beca laughed. "You just want to make fun of the two nimrods that do the reporting. What are their names?"

"Gail and John." Emily laughed as she changed the channel and sure enough their faces popped on the screen.

_ "It's a great day here in Atlanta!" _ Gail cheerfully explained.

_ "Did you finally get some?" _ John asked, causing Gail to glare at him. Beca just rolled her eyes at the man. He was such a disgusting human.

_ "Today, the Barden Bella's won their second straight national championship…" Gail started but suddenly stopped reporting. Then John took over. _

_ "We are just getting word now that a body was found on Colonial Street. Rumor has it that it's that of Fletcher Jonas. Let's head over to Jason on scene." _

"God, did you hear about that guy?" Emily asked, turning her attention to Beca.

"Yeah, everyone knows about this guy." Beca shook her head. She was still pissed about how he almost got away with it.

The reporter on the scene went on to explain how police had found the body about 20 minutes before.  _ "It appears Mr. Jonas had a heart attack but there is cause for suspicion. However, we don't have any more information for now. Once we know more, we'll keep you informed. Now back to you Gail." _

Just then Beca got a text.

_ Unknown: Well done, T. _


	2. The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins**

Beca grabbed her cup of coffee on her way out the door. As she walked down to her car she sent Emily a quick text, telling her to have a good day and that she would see her tomorrow night for Friday night game night. The sisters tried to spend as much time together as they could. For most of Emily's life the only person she had was Beca. After their parents died Beca became Em's only family. The death of Warren and Anna Mitchell had forced Beca to step up at a very young age. Beca gladly did it though. Emily meant everything to her and she would do anything and everything it took to protect her sister. That's why she became Titanium. Luke had caught Beca trying to find food in one of the garbage bins at his night club. He offered Beca a job that she quickly accepted. It took her almost a year of training before her first assignment. But Beca quickly became the best of the Guild.

See, Beca always had a thing about justice. She felt like too many terrible people got away with running all over people and never having to face the consequences of their actions. But with Luke and the Guild she had a chance to do something about it. To make a difference. Beca hated it at first, in fact part of her still hated it, but she soon realized that with every scumbag Beca removed from the world, it became a safer place for everyone, including Emily.

That had been 10 years ago. Beca went from trying to find food in a dumpster to being able to put her sister through college. She had to admit being an assassin paid pretty damn well. Beca couldn't complain, she had a job that paid the bills, that allowed her to make a difference in the world, and she had her little sister. She didn't need anything else.

Just as Beca was coming around the corner in the parking garage of her apartment she slammed into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The person profusely apologized as Beca was trying to breathe through the pain from the scolding coffee that had seeped through her shirt and was burning her skin.

Beca looked down at her black and white flannel shirt she was wearing. It was completely coated in the drink. "Shit…" Beca muttered under her breath. She looked up to see a beautiful redhead, with perfect sky blue eyes looking back at her. The woman had an extremely worried look on her face.

"Oh my god, are you okay. I'm so sorry!" The redhead continued to apologize.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." Beca tried to put on a smile. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, it was totally my fault." She explained. Beca couldn't help but feel like she'd seen the woman before. She looked down and saw that the redhead was wearing running clothes. She had on a black Atlanta PD shirt on and blue running shorts.  _ PD, great…  _ Beca thought to herself. She did everything she could to avoid the cops. Most were either corrupt or killers with a badge and gun.

"Please, let me pay for dry-cleaning or something." The redhead offered, she still seemed super worried about the situation.

"No, it's really okay." Beca promised. "I need to head back up to my apartment to change before I'm super late for work. Sorry for running into you."

Beca apologized before turning around and running up the stairs to her apartment.

**XXmonsterXX**

Beca arrived at Nightline Clubs Inc. about 15 minutes later then she normally would. She sat at her desk and started checking emails. She was hoping she would have time to quickly write down all of Luke's messages before he got to the office. Lucky for Beca Luke was running late as well. Right as she finished the messages, Luke walked into the office.

"Beca," Luke greeted and stuck his hand out for the messages.

"Moring, Luke." Beca greeted and handed them to him.

"Thank you," Luke continued

Luke didn't say another word, he just headed into his office, closing the door behind him.

Beca quickly began typing away at her computer as she continued her work. She answered about 20 emails, sent out an additional 10 and managed to work on the payroll for a little.

Just as Beca was getting ready to take a break in walked Jesse Swanson.

"Be-Caw!" Jesse called the second he saw the young woman. "How are you?"

"Go away." Beca deadpanned as she continued working.

"Now, is that anyway to treat your best friend?" Jesse gave her a serious look.

"You are not my best friend." Beca stated, not even looking up at the taller man.

"I am deeply hurt by that." Jesse gasped. "I thought we had something real!"

"Dude, shut up!" Beca finally looked up. She was trying to suppress her smile but soon it became too much and she allowed a small one to creep on her face.

"HA, got ya!" Jesse laughed. He sat down on the corner of Beca's desk with a smug look on his face.

"Screw you." Beca said with a laugh. "But seriously, you have to go away."

"Why?" Jesse seemed perplexed that Beca would say that to him.

"Because, unlike you I have actual work to do." Beca explained. It's not that Jesse didn't work, he was the bartender at the Atlanta Club but Beca couldn't be distracted by him, not right now.

"Hey, I resent that." Jesse deadpanned. "I'm actually here to see the boss-man, is he in?"

"Do you have an appointment?" Beca asked seriously.

"No, but Blaze really needs to talk to him." Jesse said, lowering his voice. Jesse was referring to his codename in the guild. This caused Beca to look around making sure no one heard him. God, she could slap him for saying that name in here.

"Dude," Beca reprimanded. "Don't."

"It's important." Jesse explained, he seemed pretty serious.

Against Beca's better judgment she looked towards Luke's office. "Fine, but if he asks I have no clue why the hell you're here."

Jesse smiled. "Thanks, Bec." With that Jesse walked over to the door and knocked before entering the room.

A few moments later Luke walked out of the office.

"I need to head to the Nightline in downtown Atlanta around 3 so feel free to take off at that time as well."

However what Luke was really saying is that the Guild had a meeting at 3 and she needed to be there.

"Of course," Beca smiled. "I'll make sure your schedule is clear."

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe walked into the office about an hour after her run in with the smaller brunette. She couldn't stop thinking about her for some reason. Even covered in coffee the woman was completely, breath-takingly beautiful. She had the most amazing stormy blue eyes and long brown hair. Chloe couldn't help but kick herself that she hadn't at least gotten a name.

"Hey, Bree." Chloe smiled as she placed her stuff on her desk.

"Hey," Aubrey barely looked up before returning to work.

"What are you working so intensely on?" Chloe asked as she sat down and fired up her computer.

"I'm looking into Fletcher Jonas' murder." Bree explained. "We got the autopsy back and it was heart failure, but they found a small needle hole on his left arm. They think someone injected air into his bloodstream."

"God, is that painful?" Chloe asked. She didn't like the guy, she found herself secretly hoping it was.

"No, they said he died instantly. But also found traces of a sleeping pill in his blood." Aubrey explained.

Before Chloe could say anything, the chief came out of his office. "Posen, Beale, my office."

Both women got up and made their way into the office.

"What do you have for me with the Jonas case?" Chief Weston asked.

"Not much." Bree explained. "We know that it was definitely murder and we found a silver 'T' at the scene."

"Are you sure it's from the same killer?" Weston asked. "Did you check with the rape victims?"

"Positive." Chloe affirmed. "And yes, they all have alibi's for last night."

"I want to get ahead of this, now." Weston stated. "We're going to tell the public we have a serial killer on our hands. We need the public's help with this one. Maybe they can keep an eye out for someone and help us get to the bottom of all this."

"Sir, is that really wise?" Chloe challenged. "We have next to no information about this killer. All we have is the 'T'. There's never any struggle at the scene or physical evidence whatsoever. Even the murders themselves tend to look more like an accident then a murder. If it weren't for the 'T's we'd have no idea there was any connection to these cases."

"I know we have an infuriatingly low amount of info on this person, but this needs to come to an end." Weston explained. He felt like Chloe had made a good point, but it had gotten to where things needed to chance. "Posen, get a press conference set up for this afternoon. I'm going to address the city. Congratulations, you both just became the lead investigators on this case."

With that the officers were dismissed to go back to their desks.

"I don't feel good about this." Chloe expressed quietly as they walked away.

"It doesn't matter what you feel about it, Chlo. This person is a killer and they need to be brought to justice. It doesn't matter if they think they're doing the right thing. It's murder and it's wrong." Bree stated in a way that meant it was the end of the discussion.

Chloe sighed as she sat at her desk. She feared that bringing attention to the killer would force them to go into hiding, thus ending any possibility of finding them.

**Beca's POV**

At 3 o'clock everyone sat in the VIP section of the Nightline Club aka the Guild. Usually they met in the basement but for some reason Luke decided to change things up. Beca took a glance around the room and took note of everyone that was there. Sitting to the right of her was Jesse (aka Blaze), to her left was Amy (aka Aussie), right beside Amy was Lily (aka Shadow), to Jesse's right was Stacie (aka Fallon), then standing in front was Phoenix and his 'right hand douchebag' was Bumper (aka Kevin…) Beca couldn't help but roll her eyes at the man. 

She realized that they were missing a few people but that wasn't surprising because the two they were missing both did international contracts.

"Alright, let's do this quickly." Bumper began. "Titanium, you had a good confirmed kill last night."

He looked at Beca as if he wanted her to say something. "Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence again.  _ What the hell do you want me to say?  _ Beca thought. She couldn't take Bumper seriously. I mean his fucking alias was Kevin… Really? Kevin? Whenever he goes out into the city he pretty much almost always gets caught. That's never happened to Beca, not once.

"Alright, anyway moving on." Bumper turned his attention to Luke. "Phoenix wants to talk for a little bit."

"Alright guys I have some sad news. Echo was killed last night." Luke said bluntly. Everyone looked around at each other. Echo was one of the missing girls. Her real name was Jessica. It was a very rare thing, but people did die in the Guild. It had only happened 2 other times in the 10 years Beca had been with them but Beca barely knew them. Echo on the other hand Beca knew pretty well and considered her a friend.

"What happened?" Beca asked.

"Her target somehow knew that she was coming. They were waiting and prepared." Luke said simply. That's the thing about Luke, he never actually shows that he gives a fuck about any of it. He does the job and it's over. Granted, he hadn't actually been out in the field for almost 2 years now. "Blaze brought this to my attention this morning. We are calling in Ember right away."

Ember, or Flo depending on who you asked, was mainly stationed in Mexico but came up to Atlanta at least twice a month. She hadn't been super close with Jessica but we were a family and we had to pay our respects together, as a family.

Beca looked over to Jesse and realized that that was why he had come to the office that day.

"Alright, we will hold a small service for our fallen sister tomorrow but for now we need to get to work. Everyone needs to head downstairs, we have a case for each of you." Luke said seemingly brushing the whole thing off as if he told us we were out of milk… This angered Beca. How the hell could he just treat her death like it was just another problem to deal with.

"Do we need to worry about this causing any problems for the Guild? Could they trace her back to us?" Stacie asked. Beca met Stacie's eyes and they both shared sad looks. Stacie had been with the Guild for a year longer than Beca so they knew each other well, in fact Beca would consider the tall brunette her best friend, not that she would ever tell Jesse that.

"No, it's been taken care of." Luke said cryptically. "Now, go."

Everyone knew that Luke meant business and was done talking about their 'fallen sister'. So they all got up and headed to the basement.

Stacie slowed her walk so she could be beside Beca. "We should go see her little brother."

Beca nodded her head. She had thought of Sean as well. "Text me later, we can set something up." Beca explained. She definitely wanted to see the boy but talking about it could possibly set Luke or Bumper off.

Stacie just nodded her head before going over to the cyber bay in the basement. Beca went into the main room to see the tv was turned onto the news and Chief Weston, the APD Chief of police was holding a press conference. Standing just behind him were two female officers, in uniform. Beca's eyes immediately went to the one with red hair. This caused her to remember their little run in earlier that day.

"Hey, turn that up." Beca said to Jesse as she saw Fletcher Jonas' name on the screen.

_ "We will no longer stand to have this killer on the loose in our city. It's time to stop their reign of terror and murder. But to do this we need the public's help. The information we have is as follows, they usually kill at night, it's fast and clean, and the only thing ever left at the scene is this small 'T'. We usually receive some kind of anonymous tip about the crimes they have committed. It could be them reporting it or someone close to them."  _ A picture of Beca's 'T' was displayed on the screen.  _ "If anyone has any information on who could be performing these heinous acts please contact this number that's at the bottom of your screens. Thank you." _

Weston walked off leaving the two officers to take questions. Beca learned that these were the two officers charged with finding her. Beca couldn't help but smile.

"They finally got the balls to publicly talk about my work." Beca laughed looking at the beautiful redhead on the TV.

"I bet Luke's going to love this." Jesse said dryly. Luke definitely was not going to love it but there wasn't much Beca could do about it. It was inevitable, in fact Beca was surprised that it had taken them so long to say anything about her.

"Titanium. My office." Luke yelled from the back of the room. He must have seen the conference. Jesse sent Beca a sympathetic look before she walked toward the boss.

Once inside, Beca closed the door and stood there waiting for him to begin his tantrum. Here's the thing, Beca respected Luke, she knew that he was amazing at what he did. He was a good leader in most situations and had a clear head about things. However, he could be a bit dramatic.

Luke turned his computer screen, so it could face Beca. On the screen was an article about Jonas and how she killed him. Of course, they didn't have a ton of info on her, which was made apparent by the press conference, but they had enough to bring the public's attention to them.

"Take care of it." Luke stated coldly. Beca knew exactly what he was telling her to do and she sure as hell would not be doing it.

"No." Beca answered just as coldly. "I don't do innocent people, especially cops."

"I'm not asking." Luke stood from his chair, Beca knew he was trying to scare her into submission, but it wasn't going to work.

"No." Beca said again. "I don't kill cops unless they’re corrupt..."

There was fire in Luke's eyes by this point. Beca knew that he was on the verge of breaking, but she didn't care. Once you kill a cop you get the whole damn department after you and that would not make Beca's job easier and it sure as hell would do the exact opposite of what Luke wanted, which was to lessen the attention on the Guild.

"I don't give a fuck what you are and aren't okay with." Luke slammed his fist onto the table. Beca didn't even flinch. He got a serious look on his face, "Look, Beca, it's cute that you think you have a choice right now but it's time for you to pull up your big girl panties and become who I made you into."

"Phoenix, think rationally about this for a second. I kill these two cops and you know what's going to happen, the whole damn police department will put a target on my back. God forbid they decide to drag in the fucking feds. I know for a fact that you don't want that." Beca explained. "You don't give a fuck about what happens to me, but you know if they catch me, Beca Mitchell, it will lead them back to you."

Luke realized what Beca was saying and just nodded his head, as if he was trying to come up with some kind of counter argument.

"What are you going to do about it then." Luke asked with the same chill in his voice.

"I'm going to pay a certain redhead a visit." Beca explained. "Just to talk to her."

Beca realized that this officer would be the only person Titanium has ever talked to, that lived to see the sun rise the next day.


	3. Beale

**Chapter 3: Beale**

Titanium sat in wait. That was the thing about how she did her job, it required a lot of waiting. She was just outside the apartment building that Chloe Beale lived in, who just so happened to live in the same apartment building as Beca. Chloe was one of the lead investigators charged with finding her. All she wanted to do was talk to the woman and see how close they really were to knowing who she was.

Once she saw the redhead enter the apartment building, she counted to about 60. Just as she reached 58 a light on the second floor flipped on. She knew it was Beale's. She waited another few seconds before pulling out the burner phone that Fallon had given her earlier and pressed the call button on the only number saved in the phone.

It rang a few times before there was an answer.

_ " Hello." A chipper voice filled her ears. _

Beca turned on the modifier so that Chloe wouldn't recognize her voice.

"Officer Chloe Beale, it's a pleasure to talk to you." Beca smirked into the phone. "This is Titanium. I hear you're looking for me."

There was a short pause on the other end of the phone before Beale spoke again.  _ "Titanium, huh? You pick that name yourself?" _

Beca smirked. She couldn't help but think under different circumstances she would be friends with the officer. "It's from an old friend."

_ "Does this old friend know you kill people." Chloe asked, still keeping a light tone but Beca knew she was serious. _

"Funny enough, they're the reason I'm in this business." Beca explained but it was time to cut the crap. She had to hurry the conversation along.

_ "Sounds like you need some better friends." Chloe bit back. _

"Look, I didn't call to talk about my name or my friend choices. I want to know the person hunting me down."

_ "What do you want to know?" Chloe asked, surprising Beca a little. _

"Why are you now looking for me, it's been years since I started this? It can't be because of Jonas, he got what he deserved."

_ "That's where you're wrong. Yeah, he was a monster, but it wasn't your right to kill him. You don’t get to be Judge, Gury, and Executioner. That just makes you a monster like him." Chloe stated bluntly. Beca liked how blunt she was. _

"That's the thing Beale, sometimes the world doesn't need another hero or cop, sometimes they need another monster. And please, don’t act like your cop friends have never killed someone they didn’t have to." Beca explained. She knew she was a killer, but she didn't kill innocent people. The only people she ever hurt were those who had it coming in the first place.

_ "Let me ask you something, Why do you do it?" She asked calmly." Did someone hurt you? Is this some kind of revenge game for you?" _

"You're good Beale, but you've missed the mark." Beca admitted. "I do it for justice. The system is flawed, and it allows people like Fletcher Jonas to walk freely after brutally raping multiple women and a child! Someone had to do something."

_ "We could have caught him and brought him to justice." Beale protested. _

"When? After he raped someone else? Maybe escalated to sex trafficing next?" Beca snapped back. "Your system allows monsters like him to walk free, my system makes it so his victims can  _ be _ free."

_ "Is it really that simple in your world? You think you have the right to decide who's guilty and who's not? What about the innocent people you've killed?" Beale asked. This caused Beca to give a short laugh. _

"I don't kill innocent people." She stated coldly. "Look, as much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I have a job to do." Beca looked at the folder sitting on her passenger seat. "You'll be hearing from me soon enough."

Before Chloe could say anything Beca ended the call. She pulled the battery out of the phone and drove down the street where she disposed of the it.

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe stared at her phone with a blank look on her face. Had she really just had a conversation with the very person she was hunting down? Chloe realized she was wrong earlier, maybe bringing light to the situation wouldn't drive the killer to disappear, it would make them appear in her life.

Titanium… That's what they had called themselves, and now suddenly the silver 'T' made sense.

Chloe also couldn't stop thinking about the last few things Titanium had said before ending the call. They said they had a job to do, and Chloe feared that they were going to kill again. They also said that Chloe would be hearing from them again… What the hell did that mean?

Quickly Chloe snapped out of the shocked daze she had fallen into and started making phone calls. The first one was to Aubrey. The second to Chief Weston. She had to do everything she could to stop Titanium from killing again.

**Beca's POV**

Beca walked into her apartment after a very long and stressful day. She decided she should take Marco out for a walk.

"Come on," Beca said to the black dog, now attached to his leash. She walked him down the stairs and out the front door. She looked over to her left to see a very worried looking redhead walking toward the apartment building. She met Beca's eyes and smiled.

"Hey," The redhead, that Beca now knew as Chloe Beale, greeted with the brightest smile Beca had ever seen. She had to remind herself that Beca Mitchell didn't know Chloe Beale's name.

"Hi," Beca smiled back. She knew she should distance herself from the woman, but she found herself not wanting to.

Chloe bent down and scratched behind Marco's ears. This earned her a lick to the face. Chloe stood back up and looked at Beca.

"Hi, I didn't get your name earlier. I'm Chloe." She smiled and extended her hand. Beca did the same as she responded.

"Beca." They shook hands. "And this little shit is Marco."

This caused Chloe to laugh. "Oh come on he seems so calm."

"Oh he is until it's 3am and he decides he needs to sing the song of his people." Beca laughed looking down to her dog. She got Marco for Emily but when Emily went off to college, he became her dog due to no pets in student housing. It's not that she didn't like him, because she did, he was just a pain in the ass.

Just as Chloe was about to respond Beca's phone began to ring. She looked down to see the word  _ Unknown  _ on the screen.

"Go ahead," Chloe smiled at her continuing to pet the dog.

"Hello." Beca answered trying to turn to the side so Chloe wouldn't overhear the conversation.

_ "Well done with Wilson tonight." Blaze's voice came over the speaker. _

"Aw thanks Jesse. How was your day?" Beca asked, trying to give him the hint that she couldn't really talk. He caught onto her and kept his voice low. Wilson was the man that Beca had just taken care of about 2 hours ago.

_ "Are you safe?" Blaze asked cautiously. _

"Oh definitely." Beca explained. "Did you finally ask her out?" Really what Beca wanted to know was if the cops had found her latest kill.

_ "Yes, he's been taken care of." _

"That's great, Jess. Hey look I'm taking Marco for a walk can I call you later when I get back to my apartment?" Beca asked, look over to a waiting Chloe. Beca could help but wonder why she had stayed there with her.

_ "Yeah, talk later." Blaze confirmed. _

"Great, talk to you later." Beca said before ending the phone call. "Sorry about that."

"Oh it's okay." Chloe smiled. "He's so sweet."

"He is." Beca agreed. "Hey, I'm sorry but I should really get him some exercise and up to bed." Beca apologized trying to get away from the woman.

"Oh totally," Chloe nodded. "Well, I'm glad I was able to see you again. Bye, Beca."

"Bye." Beca smiled back and headed down the street. She looked back to see Chloe walking into the apartment building. Beca found herself having very conflicting feelings toward the woman.

**XXmonsterXX**

On Friday Beca sat in her apartment, trying to get things ready for Emily to come over for game night. She had cleaned earlier and was now working on making the food for the night. They always did some kind of breakfast food and tonight it was French toast. Beca had bacon and eggs cooking as well. She pulled out two plates and dished some of the food on each, she checked the time, Em should be there any minute now.

Just then there was a knock at the door. That was weird, Emily always just let herself in. Beca walked over to the door and opened it. Instead of seeing her little sister she saw Chloe.

"Oh, hi." Beca said as she gave the redhead a confused look.

"Hi!" Chloe greeted with the same amount of enthusiasm as she always did. "Sorry, I didn't actually realize this was your apartment. I live in 215."

Beca of course already knew that. She gave the woman a tight smile. She really needed to get back to the bacon before it burned.

"Yeah, this is me." Beca smiled and pointed to the number on the door that read 213. "What can I do for you Chloe?"

"Right, I was wondering if I could borrow a few eggs from you? I'm making cupcakes but don't have enough eggs for the recipe." Chloe explained.

"Yeah, come on in." Beca let her in and walked to her kitchen. "Let me flip these really fast and I'll grab the eggs."

"Sure." Chloe smiled as she looked around the apartment. The floor plan was exactly like her own but it was definitely decorated differently. Chloe noticed that there was only one picture in the living room. She walked over to get a better look at it. She saw Beca and a younger girl smiling into the camera. Marco was in the picture as well. Chloe smiled as she studied it.

"That's my little sister and I." Beca explained from the kitchen. "How many eggs do you need?"

"Um, two." Chloe explained. "She's beautiful."

This caused Beca to smile. "Yeah, she's a pretty remarkable person."

Almost as though Emily knew she was being talked about, the front door to her apartment opened.

"BECS! You won't believe what happened!" Emily yelled excitedly as she came into the kitchen. She was about to tell Beca when she spotted Chloe. "Oh… hi sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone other then Beca."

Chloe smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Chloe. Beca's just giving me a few eggs, because I ran out."

"Hi, I'm Emily. Beca's sister." Emily smiled and walked over to the redhead as Beca pulled out the eggs. "I'm guessing you live in the apartment building then?"

"Yeah, I moved into 215 last month." Chloe explained.

Beca brought over the eggs. "Here you go."

"Ah man, thank you so much!" Chloe gratefully took the eggs.

"Hey, do you want to eat dinner with us? It's Friday so we're doing breakfast for dinner." Emily offered excitedly. Beca shot her a look that said why did you do that?

"Oh, no I really need to make these cupcakes. They're for a fundraiser tomorrow." Chloe explained. "Thank you though."

"You should come over sometime though." Emily offered, completely ignoring her reclusive sister. She knew Beca didn't do 'other people', but Emily wanted Beca to have friends.

"I'd like that." Chloe nodded. "Thanks again, Beca."

With that Chloe walked over to the door and exited the apartment. Beca turned her gaze over to her younger sister.

"Dude…" Beca began but couldn't find the words.

"What? She's hot. You have to admit she's hot." Emily protested.

"Em, you're straight… She doesn't have the right parts for you." Beca deadpanned. She already knew what was coming though.

"Yeah, but you're not." Emily shot back with a smirk. "Man, I'm starving!"

Beca rolled her eyes at the back of her sister's head, as Emily walked into the kitchen.

"So, did you ask Benji out?" Beca asked as she finished dishing up her plate of food before walking over to the small table.

Emily wouldn't meet Beca's eyes. "You chickened out, didn't you?"

"I did not." Emily protested, still not looking up at Beca.

"What's going on?" Beca asked softly. Emily had the kindest personality on the planet. She was super sweet and would give a complete stranger the shirt of her back if she thought it would help them. So seeing Emily look so down made Beca sad.

"I asked him out." Emily admitted then looked up to her sister with a big grin. "We're going out tomorrow night."

"Oh my god I hate you!" Beca laughed. "I thought I was going to have to kill Benji for hurting you!"

Emily laughed. "Please, you're all talk anyway. You could never actually hurt anyone, ya big softy."

Beca forced a smile on her face. Emily had no idea that Beca really had two jobs. She knew about her job with Nightline Clubs but not her other one, her main one.  _ If only you knew how untrue that statement is…  _ Beca thought to herself. She did this job to protect her little sister but that's also why she kept it a secret. Beca knew that if Emily ever found out what she did, the girl would never be able to forgive her.

"Tell me about him." Beca said as she turned the conversation back to Benji.

Emily grinned widely and began rambling about the boy she had her eyes on. They talked about him, Emily's classes, and her friends throughout the rest of dinner. Beca would much rather talk about her sister's life then her own. She had to hide such a huge part of herself that it was easier just to not talk about it.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Beca asked as they cleaned up their dinner. Beca put the leftover toast and bacon in tupperware for Emily to take back with her.

"Can we do a puzzle?" Emily asked. That was like her favorite thing.

"Ugh, really?" Beca complained dramatically. She didn't like making puzzles but they were Emily's favorite thing to do so she was willing to do them, not that she would just give in like that. That would be too easy for her little sister. "Can't we play like Uno or Phase 10, anything is better than doing that crap."

"Come on, Becs, you know you secretly love it." Emily nudged Beca with a laugh. This caused Beca to break into a smile.

"Fine, go find one while I finish cleaning." Beca gave in.

About an hour into the endeavor Beca was going crazy. She sucked at puzzles and that's really why she didn't want to do it. It just seemed way too annoyingly complicated.

They were doing an Aladdin puzzle with like a billion pieces and Beca knew that Em would stay up all night until it was done. Just as she was about to give up and walk away for a bit, there was a knock at her door.

"I'll get it." Beca said and stood up, leaving Emily to work on the devilish game.

She opened the door and was met with the sight of Chloe Beale, for a second time that night. This time however she was holding a plate of cupcakes.

"Hey," Chloe smiled. "I wanted to thank you for the eggs, so I brought you and your sister these."

"Oh, thanks." Beca smiled taking the plate. "You really didn't have to do that."

"Sure I did." Chloe countered.

Just then Emily popped up behind Beca.

"Hey, Chloe." Emily smiled brightly.

"Hey, Emily." Chloe smiled back.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Emily asked.  _ Oh no…  _ Beca thought. She knew exactly what Emily was about to do.

"Just dropping these off for you." Chloe smiled. "What about you girls?"

"Oh we're putting together a puzzle." Emily stated. "It's Beca's favorite thing on the planet."

"Dude, shut up. No it's not." Beca shot back giving her sister a look that all but screamed, drop it.

"Wow, I didn't really picture her as a puzzle person, but it makes sense now that you say it." Chloe played along.

"Both of you, knock it off." Beca complained.

"Do you want to join us?" Emily asked.

"I'd love to." Chloe smiled. She looked to Beca to make sure she was okay with it, she had an annoyed look on her face, but Chloe figured it was about the teasing more than anything.

"Yeah, come on in." Beca stepped to the side and let her in. They all walked over to the table.

"Let me go grab another chair." Beca excused herself as there were only two chairs at the table. She walked into her room, where she had a chair at her desk and brought it back into the kitchen.

She put it down and sat in as she listened to the two girls talk about how much they both loved Aladdin.

"Bec, you should put on the soundtrack." Emily said, turning her attention to Beca.

"No," Beca rolled her eyes again. She hated movies, especially movie musicals. She wasn't about to willingly listen to the soundtrack of it. Of course, she knew every word to every song but that's because Emily forced her to listen to it every day for like a year.

"Oh, stop being a party pooper." Emily nudged her sister.

Just as Beca was about to say something her phone started ringing. She looked down and saw it was Stacie.

"Sorry, I've got to take this." Beca excused herself. She answered as she was walking out of the room. "Hey."

_ "Hey, I wanted to talk to you about going to see Sean." Stacie said. _

"Right, does he know about…" Beca stopped as she closed her bedroom door. "Jessica dying?"

_ "Yeah, he got the phone call from the Embassy in the UK right before Blaze got the news." Stacie explained. _

"What the hell was she doing in the UK?" Beca said more as a thought then anything. "How did they explain it to him?"

_ "I'm not sure. I asked B but he couldn't really give me much info. He thinks we should go see him but to make sure that Phoenix doesn't find out." Stacie explained. _

"Okay, when do you want to go?" Beca asked. She could hear laughter and music coming from the front of the apartment.

_ "What are you doing now?" Stacie asked. _

Beca took a minute to think, she hated to cut things short with Emily but figured that now was the best time to show their respects to him.

"I'm free." Beca said.

_ "Alright, do you want to meet at my apartment?" Stacie offered. _

"Sure, give me half an hour. I'll be there soon." Beca explained.

_ "Perfect, I'll see you soon." With that Stacie hung up the phone. _

Beca quickly pulled on some nicer clothes before making her way out to face her little sister.

"Hey, Em." Beca said. Emily looked up at her and saw a flash of confusion on her face before it turned to recognition.

"Work?" Emily asked but it was more of a statement then a question.

"I'm sorry, kid." Beca apologized. "I have to go take care of something really fast, but I should be home in like an hour."

"Okay, no problem." Emily nodded. She was used to Beca randomly having to leave for work, it happened at night especially. But she figured it was because Beca worked for a night club company. It was the biggest nightclub in Atlanta, but they had places all over the country.

"I'm sorry," Beca apologized again. She hated letting Em down. "I'll see you soon."

She then turned to Chloe. "Feel free to stay as long as you want and eat any of the food in the apartment that looks good."

"Thanks," Chloe smiled. She could see that Beca didn't really want to go but understood that sometimes you have to work even when it's least convenient.


	4. Open Eyes

**Chapter 4: Open Eyes**

**Chloe's POV**

After Beca left, Chloe could tell Emily was sad. "Does that happen often?" She asked curiously.

"Um sometimes." Emily said. "I get it, Beca's job is important to her but I just wish we could spend more time together. I know it's probably selfish of me to think that way. Beca works so hard and deals with so much and I'm pretty sure she does it mostly for me."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked. She knew she probably shouldn't pry but the dynamic between the two sisters was unlike anything Chloe had ever seen before. She could tell how much they meant to each other.

"Beca is paying for me to go to college." Emily admitted. "I have a scholarship that covers just over half of my tuition each semester but everything else Beca is taking care of. She told me that she wanted a better life for me. I can't help but feel bad because I know that I'm the reason Beca never got to have the life she wants for me."

"Emily, I doubt that's true." Chloe tried to reassure Emily that that wasn't the case. "It just sounds like Beca really loves you and wants whatever is going to make you the happiest."

"You don't understand. If Beca didn't have to take care of me her life would be completely different, I just know it."

"What about your parents?" Chloe asked. She felt like she already knew the answer but didn't want to assume anything.

"They died when I was 10. Beca had just barely turned 15." Emily explained. "We lived with a family that lived just down the street from us but the second Beca turned 18 she applied for custody of me."

Chloe was in such awe of these two women. They had been through hell and would do it again if the other one needed them to.

"Growing up I never questioned that Beca loved me, but it wasn't until our mom and dad died that I truly saw just how much she loved me. She did everything she could to help me and keep me comfortable." Emily looked down at the table. "She worked her ass off, taking any job she could get. I knew that we were struggling but Beca did everything in her power to keep me from seeing just how bad it was."

Emily brushed at a tear that had made its way to the surface. Chloe had to wipe her own away. "Anyway, about a year after she got custody of me, Beca met a guy named Luke. He offered her a job with his company and Beca accepted. She's been working for him ever since. But it's a really demanding job, in fact for about the first year she worked there I barely saw her. But despite how crazy her schedule was she was always there for the important things in my life. She's never missed my birthday, a graduation, prom, a date, or anything like that. She's always there when I need her the most. Honestly, she's more of an amazing person then I deserve."

Emily finally looked up to Chloe to see the redhead with bright blue eyes and tears just streaming down her face.

"Em, what you and Beca have is so amazing! Don't doubt yourself. Beca obviously cares so much about you and I know for a fact that you care deeply for her as well. I'm amazed at how incredible you both are." Chloe said, she stood up and pulled Emily into a hug.

**Beca's POV**

Beca walked with Stacie to the small apartment in downtown Atlanta. Beca checked her phone to make sure that they had the right address as they turned to the one, they believed it was. Beca knocked on the door and waited. After a few seconds there was an answer.

"Hi, may I help you?" A woman asked. It must be Jessica's mom.

"Hi, I'm Beca and this is Stacie. We worked with Jessica." At the mention of Jessica the woman's face fell.

"Please, come in." The woman stepped aside and welcomed them in. Both women entered the small apartment and followed her down the hall and into a living room.

"I'm Martha, Jessica was my niece." Martha explained. "Let me go get Sean, I'm sure he'd like to meet you."

Stacie gave her a small smile as Martha walked out of the room.

After a few moments, Martha walked in with a younger boy. Jessica had talked about her little brother a lot. It reminded Beca of her relationship with Em.

"Hey, Sean." Stacie smiled at him.

"Hi," He replied shyly. "Aunt Martha says you knew Jess?"

"We did, we worked with her." Beca smiled at him. "We're so sorry for your loss."

Beca sucked at death. She always had. It was like she never knew what to say or how to feel. Losing her parents was incredibly difficult but she had a responsibility to take care of Emily, so she didn't really allow herself to hurt. She just did what she knew how to do, suck it up and look out for her sister.

"Thanks." Sean looked down at the ground.

Stacie looked up to Martha. "Is there anything we can do for you, either of you?" She looked over at Sean with the last part of her statement.

"No dear, we're doing okay." Martha smiled. "So, did you know Jess well?"

"We did, she was an amazing person." Beca explains.

"Do you know why Jess went to the UK? It was such an abrupt trip and I just can't seem to make sense of it." Martha asked. Beca knew that there were going to be a lot of questions from the family about Jessica's death.

"Honestly, we have no idea why she was there." Stacie jumped in. They couldn't help but wonder what the hell they had been told.

"I just… it seems weird to me that Jessica just decided to go on a vacation." Martha explained with obvious reason for confusion. "Jess wasn't that kind of person, especially when it came to us."

"I wish we had some answers." Beca looked down at the ground, she just wanted to rush right up to Luke and tell him to fuck himself. "I honestly think it would make this whole thing so much easier for all of us."

After talking for about half an hour Beca and Stacie decided it would be best to leave. Martha knew that there was something fishy going on. But who could blame her for wondering what actually happened?

"I thought he said he took care of things?" Stacie grumbled as they walked back down the street, toward the taller brunette's apartment.

"Apparently not." Beca said. "God, I just want to scream at him sometimes."

The rest of the walk was done in silence. Once they got to the apartment Stacie asked Beca to come up for a minute. They both walked in and sat down on a small blue couch in the living room.

"Beca, can I be honest with you for a minute?" Stacie asked seriously.

"Of course, you know you can tell me anything." Beca explained, watching the girl closely.

"I am concerned with how Luke has been handling a lot of things lately. Jessica's death, the police issuing a statement about you, plus everything that's been happening with Bumper. It makes me question what his endgame is." Stacie confessed. Beca had thought about all of it herself. She just had no idea what to do about any of it.

"I understand exactly what you're talking about, but what do we do about it?" Beca asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Stacie confessed. "But something has to be done. Bumper killed an innocent woman and Luke didn't do a damn thing about it! I'm worried that Luke is just going on a power trip now."

Beca remembered the day she found out about Bumper killing a random woman from the club. She had never been so fucking mad. Him taking her life betrayed everything Beca was trying to stand for being a member of the Guild, she knew that everyone had felt similar to her except for Luke. He just brushed it off like it wasn't a big deal at all.

"Did you know that he told me to kill those two cops?" Beca asked her.

"Yeah, Jesse told me." Stacie looked pissed. "How did Luke not realize that that would just cause more problems for us? It's like he doesn't care anymore. It's almost as if he thinks that to solve a problem all you have to do is kill someone."

Beca just shook her head, finally someone freaking understood how she was feeling.

"Stac, I don't know how to change things." Beca looked down at the floor and thought for a moment. "I can't just leave though. There's too much at stake with Emily. I can't have him involving her in anything."

"I know. It would be a lot easier for me to just leave but I can't do that, not with you still so heavily involved with it." Stacie explained. "If I leave it's going to be because you and Jesse are walking alongside me."

"Why do you think he pulled Flo back up? Do you really think it was for our remembrance thing yesterday?" Beca asked. That had been eating away at the back of her mind since she found out Flo was coming to Atlanta. Something just felt wrong about it.

"I don't know." Stacie admitted honestly. "It does seem weird though."

Before Beca could say anything else her phone rang. She looked down and noticed it was a text from Em.

_ E: Hey, you said you'd be home like an hour ago, just checking in. _

"Is that Em?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah, I promised her I'd be home an hour ago, it's game night." Beca explained.

"You should go back." Stacie told her. "You need to be with her. I know how important your time together is to you two."

"Thanks!" Beca smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Hey, stay safe." Stacie told her, pulling her into a hug. "I think it's time we stop trusting Luke."

Stacie whispered the last part. Beca nodded and made her way out of the door. Hearing those words come from Stacie confirmed everything Beca had recently been feeling, now she couldn't help but worry that the choice she made to protect her little sister would be the choice that got Em hurt somehow.

**XXmonsterXX**

Beca stormed into Luke's office at the guild without even a second thought. She'd never been so pissed in her entire life. She threw the folder on his desk and stared him down.

"I already fucking told you no." Beca yelled.

Luke looked up at her with an unamused look on his face. "Get out."

This just pissed Beca off even more. "Hell no, you don't get to just dictate something like this. I've always had a choice what assignments I take, and I've already told you I'm not doing this!"

With that Luke stood up and charged at Beca, forcing her to move back just a step, but she sure as hell wasn't giving in just like that. "Stop acting like a fucking child and do your goddamn job!"

"No, that,” pointing at the folder, “that's not my job that's just straight up murder." Beca spat back. "If I kill them that makes me no better then the people I'm trying to fight against."

"For fucks sake, you're an assassin, it's your fucking job to kill people!" Luke slammed his hand onto the desk. He picked up the folder and threw it in Beca's face. "You will do this, and you will do it tonight or so help me…"

"What, what the hell are you going to do?" Beca challenged. She was not doing this, it didn't matter what Luke threatened, she wasn't killing Beale and Posen.

"You and I both know exactly what's on the line here," Luke said coldly. "I would really hate for anything to happen to sweet little Emily."

"Don't you dare bring her into this." Beca felt her heart drop, but she couldn't let him see that he had gotten that kind of reaction out of her.

"I own you, thus I own her. So, if you don't want anything happening to her, I would pick up that folder and go talk to Aussie." Luke got in Beca's face again. It would be so easy for her to just punch that damn smirk right off his face.

"I don't think you understand what I'm talking about here." Beca gave a smirk of her own. "If you do anything to Emily, I won't think twice about turning myself in as Titanium and I'll be dragging your ass down with me. Everything I know, they'll know."

Luke showed just a small bit of disbelief on his face. He gave a curt laugh. "You wouldn't dare."

"Do you really want to test out that theory?" Beca asked coldly.

"You wouldn't because turning yourself in would show Emily exactly how much of a monster you really are." Luke challenged.

"If it meant stopping you," Beca gave a face as if she was thinking about it. "Yeah, Luke, I think I would."

God if looks could kill, Beca knew for a fact that she would be dead right now.

"Don't ever fucking challenge me, Luke." Beca threatened before walking out of the office.


	5. Planning

**Chapter 5: Planning**

Beca, Jesse, and Stacie all sat in Beca's apartment, they were just waiting for Amy to get there. Beca sat there wondering how on earth her life had gotten so crazy. Last year she could never have imagined being in this position, but the second Luke threatened Emily he forced Beca's hand.

Just then there was a knock on Beca's door and she stood to answer it. Sure enough it was Amy. "Come on in." Beca moved to the side letting her friend in, but just as she was about to close it she saw Chloe walking to her apartment. The redhead looked over at Beca and smiled widely.

"Hey Beca, how are you?" Chloe asked as she reached the door of 213.

"Doing good, how are you?" Beca asked as she tried to shoo Amy back into the apartment.

"Great!" She smiled. There was something unique about Chloe Beale and Beca just couldn't put her finger on it. She felt drawn to the young police officer and had no idea why. She usually did everything she could to avoid anyone in law enforcement, but not Chloe. "How's Emily doing?"

"She's good, I think she had a test today or something." Beca explained. "Hey sorry I have friends over, so I better go."

"Of course, see you later!" Chloe shot her a giant smile.

Beca sent Chloe a smile before she waved and closed the door. She made her way back into her apartment where her three friends were. The air was thick with anticipation and worry.

"What do you know?" Beca finally asked Jesse. Jesse was Luke's unofficial messenger and he often had a lot of information that could really help them in this situation.

"He's given Flo the assignment to kill the two officers." Jesse explained. "She told him no at first, but he threatened her and she folded pretty quickly."

"We have to make sure they're protected." Stacie voiced.

"How? It's not like we can go and fight Flo. Luke would find out in a heartbeat." Amy protested.

Everyone looked to Beca, she was usually the one with the ideas.

"I think I have an idea. Stacie, do you still have the voice distorter?" Beca asked as she thought about how to protect the two officers without putting herself or any of her friends in danger. She knew that if Luke found out about them even having this conversation, he would lose it.

"Of course." Stacie pulled her bag out and rummaged in it for a moment before pulling out the small device. "Do you need a burner?"

"Yeah," Beca nodded. "I'm going to call and warn Beale about the danger. Maybe they can get like some kind of security detail or something."

"That's a good idea." Jesse agreed. Just then Stacie handed Beca the burner phone. She quickly typed in the phone number and pushed the call button.

The phone rang for a few moments before the person on the other end picked up.

_ "Hello," Chloe's chipper voice answered. _

"Officer Beale, I have some information for you." Beca explains after she turned on the distorter.

_ "Titanium?" Chloe asked, however it sounded more like a statement then a question. _

"Look I don't have a ton of time so I'm just going to tell you, there's someone coming after you and Officer Posen. You need to protect yourselves." Beca explained not bothering to beat around the bush. "The woman coming after you is good at what she does and she's not afraid of a good fight. Just be ready for her. I'll try to look out for you, but I can only do so much."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone before Chloe spoke again. _ "Why are you warning me? Wouldn't it be easier for you if we were gone?" _

"I already told you, Red, I do this for justice. It wouldn't be right for you and your partner to be hurt or killed." Beca explained. "Just be careful and don't let your guard down." Beca looked up to see that Stacie was signally her that the call needed to end. "I've got to go. Stay safe."

With that Beca hung up the phone and pulled out the battery before handing it back to Stacie.

"Do you think she'll trust you?" Jesse asked worriedly.

"I hope so." Beca said. "I think we should do a protection detail. I'll cover Chloe, but someone needs to watch out for Posen."

"I can do it." Stacie volunteered.

"We can do shifts and stuff." Amy suggested.

"Okay, we'll get a schedule, or something put together. I don't want them to be without protection unless they're in the freaking police station." Beca explained.

The four assassins put together a schedule on how to help them. Beca and Stacie would take nights and mornings while Jesse and Amy would be taking the afternoons. Beca couldn't help but laugh in her head. Never in a million years would she have thought that she'd be working things out to protect a police officer.

"Guys, is this it?" Stacie asked looking around the room at each person. "Can we no longer trust the guild?"

There was a somber feeling in the room now. Each one of them owed Luke a lot but they had all been feeling like things were going too far lately.

"I guess not." Jesse shook his head in disbelief. "After everything with Bumper and now this," He motioned to Beca, "I don't think I can trust him ever again. He threatened Emily for fucks sake."

Every single person in that room loved Emily like she was their own. So when Luke threatened her they all took it to heart. Everyone knew that that wasn't a line that should ever be crossed and in Luke's rage he had crossed it and there wasn't anyone out of the four of them that felt like they could forgive him for that.

"I know for a fact that I'll never be able to trust him. The road he's going down is insane and it's going to get us killed." Stacie stated simply.

"We have to act like everything is normal though, if he gets even the slightest hint that somethings off this could all end really badly." Beca jumped in. "I know it's going to be hard, but we need to carry on like normal."

"To what end?" Amy asked with a worried look on her face.

"Until we can bring him down." Beca stated coldly.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Jesse asked.

"Beca, the only way to truly take him down is going to be to kill him." Stacie interjected. "We can't just kill someone like Luke, he's too much in the public eye, and as far as anyone is concerned, he's just some rich CEO, who hasn't done anything wrong to deserve getting himself killed."

"We can't just turn him in because he'll drag us down with him." Jesse added with a serious look on his face.

Beca wasn't exactly sure what to do, it was one thing to turn him in to protect Emily, but she had to think about her friends as well. If this went south, they could all be seriously fucked in the end.

"Is there anyway for us to turn him in and then we all just disappear or something?" Amy asked.

"We would always be on the run after that." Beca said worriedly.

"We already are though." Stacie countered. "Beca, it doesn't matter what we do, we will never have normal lives after everything we've done."

"I know." Beca looked down in defeat. She looked around the room at each person again, she felt so strongly about protecting them. They had become a huge part of her life and she couldn't be the reason they got hurt.

"Beca stop doing that." Jesse stated.

"Doing what?" Beca countered but she knew that Jesse knew her well enough for him to tell that she was blaming herself.

"Stop thinking you have to take all of this on your shoulders alone." Jesse waved his hands in the air trying to make a point. "You aren't the only one that's being hurt by Luke's actions and you sure as hell aren't dragging us into anything. We're here because this has to stop, and it has to stop now."

"He's right, Shawshank, we have to stop this." Amy agreed with Jesse. "I know that if he keeps going down this road, we're all going to end up dead or in prison and I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't look good in orange."

This caused everyone to give a small laugh.

"Beca, we're in this together." Stacie agreed, sending the smaller woman a smile. "We'll figure out how to stop this, I promise.

Beca nodded as she thought of what they all said. She knew they had a point, she just wished that none of them had been forced into this position at all.

**First Watch**

Beca had been trailing Chloe for the last hour. She had followed her to Target, the post office, and even to a small dress shop. Chloe hadn't seen her and Beca couldn't help but shake her head. What kind of cop doesn't notice they're being followed?

After a while Chloe seemed to be headed back to the apartment complex. Beca kept a good distance from the woman. She pulled out her phone to text Jesse and make sure the apartment building was still all clear. He had been stationed outside and had even placed a small camera that was looking directly at Chloe's door, so they could keep an eye on who came and went from that apartment.

Soon Jesse texted back an affirmative so Beca put her phone away and continued to follow after her.

Chloe did indeed go to the apartment building. Beca stayed back and waited until Chloe was out of sight before she met Jesse in his car that was parked just around the corner to the building.

"Hey," Jesse greeted as Beca got in.

"Everything been quiet?"

"Yeah, the only person that's been on your floor was Emily, She's still in your apartment." Jesse explained.

Beca nodded her head, it wasn't surprising that Em was there. "Have you checked in with Stacie on how things are with Posen?"

"Yeah, she said everything was good." Jesse said.

"Okay, I'm going to head up, just text me if anything weird happens." Beca gave him a smile before getting out of the car and walking toward her home.

**XXmonsterXX**

It had been just over 2 weeks since the team had started watching over Beale and Posen. Nothing had really happened but Beca could tell that Luke was getting annoyed at the fact that the cops were still looking for Titanium. In fact, Beca couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that Luke was so upset about it all.

She had just returned home from 'work' and was going to settle down in front of her iPad for a long night of watching the camera facing Beale's apartment.

She was about to change into more comfortable clothes when she got a phone call.

_ "We have a problem." Stacie's voice came over the phone. _

"What's wrong?" Beca wished she would have just told her what was going on to begin with.

_ "Luke's headed up to your apartment." Stacie stated. Just as the words sank into her brain she saw Luke appear on the screen she was looking at. _

"He's here." Beca said as she heard a knock on her door. "I gotta go, keep an eye on Chloe's apartment."

Beca hung up the phone and made her way over to the door. She opened it and was met with the sight of the man she already knew would be standing there.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" Beca asked, acting confused.

Without a word Luke stepped into the apartment, leaving Beca standing there.

She closed the door and turned around to see Luke smirking at her.

"Luke what the hell do you want?" Beca asked, this time sounding a lot more annoyed. "Shouldn't you be at Nightline or something?"

It was a Saturday night, so it was strange to see Luke anywhere but the club. He was always there on Friday and Saturday night, trying to find more business for the guild.

"I came by because I felt like we needed to talk." Luke said with a smirk.

"Talk about what? You literally just saw me like an hour ago, why didn't you say anything then." Beca knew that this couldn't be good. Luke doesn't just show up at people's apartments. He sent other people for that kind of stuff.

"I felt like it would be better to talk about this… away from the office." Luke's eyes turned cold.

He walked further into the apartment and Beca followed after him. She couldn't figure out why the hell he was in her home.

"Tomorrow morning officers at the Atlanta Police Department will get an anonymous tip about the identity of Titanium." Luke turned back around to look at Beca, he had a huge grin on his face. Beca's heart dropped in that moment.

"What the hell are you talking about Luke?" Beca asked. She couldn't show him that she was worried or nervous.

"Florence Garcia will be the name provided to the police." Luke stated very nonchalantly.

"What?!" Luke couldn't be serious. "What the hell are you playing at here, Luke? You can't turn in one of your own guys!"

"I can, and I am." Luke didn't seem to realize just how incredibly screwed up this whole thing was.

"That won't even work, Flo's been in Mexico for pretty much every one of Titanium's kills." Beca argued.

"Not with the proof I had Stacie put together."  _ Why the hell didn't Stacie tell anyone about that? Beca thought to herself. _

"Luke, you can't just make her the scapegoat here! We'll find a way to get the police off my ass but it's not going to be like this!" Beca was basically yelling at this point. She couldn't believe how low Luke was willing to go for this.

"Beca, I'm doing you a favor." Luke said it as if Beca owed him or something. “The proper response is, thanks Luke for putting your ass on the line for me.”

"Hell no, you don't get to run around an act like you're doing this for me. You're doing this to save your own ass!" Beca bit back.

"Get on board with it Mitchell or I'll throw you under the bus with Flo." Luke gave Beca a smirk before walking back towards the door and exiting. Leaving a very pissed off Beca standing in the apartment alone.

Just as the door closed, Beca's phone began to ring.

"Stacie, what the hell! Why didn't you tell me about Flo?!" Beca yelled into the phone.

_ "Wait, what?" Stacie asked, confused. _

"You created evidence for Luke of Flo being in the US, didn't you?" Beca asked.

_ "Beca, I seriously have no idea what you're talking about." Stacie seemed to be genuinely confused. _

"What the hell is Luke doing?" Beca asked out loud, more to herself than to Stacie.

_ "Beca, what's going on?" Stacie asked. _

Beca quickly ran through her conversation with Luke to Stacie.

_ "Do you think Flo knows this is happening?" Stacie asked, she sounded worried. _

"I have no idea, but we have to stop this. I don't know what Luke's real endgame is, but I don't think it's just to get rid of all the talk about Titanium." Beca said skeptically. "What if he's using this as a way to get Flo close to the two women?"

_ "I totally agree." Stacie confirmed. "Call Beale, warn her that it's not true." _

"What if she doesn't believe me?" Beca asked. Honestly, if she was in Chloe's shoes she wouldn't believe her either.

_ "Do what it takes. I'm going to head to Nightline and talk to Jesse and Amy." Stacie explained. "Beca, be careful." _

"You too." Beca replied as she ended the phone call. She went back to her room and grabbed one of the black burners she had started keeping at her apartment, plus the voice distorter.

She pushed call on her phone and waited for the redhead to answer.

_ "Hello," Chloe seemed much less chipper, Beca knew she had to suspect it was Titanium. _

"Beale, we have a problem." Beca explained in a distorted voice.

_ "Titanium, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Chloe asked, causing Beca to smirk. _

"Tomorrow morning the police station is going to receive a tip about my identity. The tip will be false." Beca said, trying to get to the point.

_ "Why should I believe you?" Chloe asked skeptically. _

"I don't blame you for not trusting me, but Beale you've gotta listen to me. The person that's sending in the tip wants to hurt you and your partner."

_ "So just tell me who this person is, and we can catch them. Bring them in so no one gets hurt." Chloe suggested. _

"Nice try Beale, but I can't do that." Beca explained.

_ "Look, you've gotta give me something. How do I know that this supposed tip won't be real and you're just trying to cover your own ass?" _

"Red, I need you to trust me on this. I fear your safety is on the line. I'm also worried about the person that's going to be turned in. They shouldn't have to suffer for anything I've done."

_ "Then just turn yourself in. No innocent person will have to suffer." _

"You and I both know I can't do that." Beca explained. "I've got too much on the line to do that."

_ "Throw me a bone here, Titanium. Let me meet you." Chloe asked, this caused Beca to laugh. _

"I might as well just put the handcuffs on myself."

_ "I'll come alone, it'll just be me and you." Chloe promised. "It'll be a sign of good faith for you and I. I'll know that I can trust what you're saying." _

"How will I know I can trust you?" Beca asked. She couldn't believe she was actually considering it.

_ "I think you already know that you can." Chloe said. _

Beca thought for a moment. Would this even work? But if it did and it got Chloe to trust her, would she be able to have more of a working relationship with the woman? A cop on her side could really help her and her friends.

"Fine, but I'll come to you." Beca finally said after a moment of thought.

_ "Okay." Chloe agreed. Then Beca ended the phone call. _

_ What the hell did I just do?  _ Beca thought to herself as she replayed the conversation.


	6. Traitor

**Chapter 6: Traitor**

* * *

Beca stood in silence for almost an hour. She had waited until about 3am before she made her way onto the balcony of apartment number 215. She was wearing all black and had a mask that covered her face. Embedded in the mask was a type of voice distorter that she had gotten from Stacie. She had been on the balcony for quite awhile now making sure she had a clear exit to leave the woman's apartment when the time was ready. She checked her gun one last time. She didn't intend to use it but she would also rather be prepared for anything that might happen there.

Beca turned on the distorter before picking the lock of the balcony door and made her way slowly into the apartment. No one had come in or out since the phone call earlier between the two, so she knew it would just be Chloe inside. She made her way to the back of the unit, where she knew the bedroom was. Quietly she opened the door and saw Beale laying in bed. She stood in the corner by the door.

"Wake up Beale." She stated strongly and clearly.

Chloe shot up in bed and immediately her hand went for the light.

"Don't turn it on." Beca demanded. For some reason, Chloe listened.

"Titanium?" Chloe asked calmly.

"The one and only." Beca smirked under the mask.

"I'm glad you came." Chloe stated, she sounded honest.

"Why?" Beca asked curiously.

"It means I can trust you because you're trusting me." Chloe explained. "Honestly, if my boss or even my partner knew how much you and I have talked I'd be fired on the spot. Probably even arrested."

Beca didn't realize just how much danger she could be putting Chloe in by just being there.

"Why are you trusting me? I sure as hell wouldn't if I were in your shoes." Beca just didn't understand it.

"You don't seem as evil as you'd like to make people believe. You genuinely care about what happens to me and my partner." Chloe stated. "However, I can't exactly figure out why you're so invested in our safety."

"I feel like a broken record with you, I've told you I don't want anything happening to those who are innocent." Beca laughed. She hated what the distorter did to her laugh, it made her sound evil.

"What can you tell me about these two people that are after me and my partner?" Chloe asked. She sat up on her bed even straighter but kept her hands where Beca could see them.

"They're good and they rarely fail." Beca stated honestly. "Beale, your life is in serious danger right now."

"I mean I have the infamous Titanium standing in my apartment. I'm not sure if I feel worried or safe." Chloe let out a small laugh.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Beca stated honestly.

"I believe you." Chloe nodded her head. "So, can I ask you some questions?"

Beca looked around for any indication of danger. "You're welcome to ask, but doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Fair enough," Chloe smiled at her. "How long have you been fighting for justice like this?"

"You mean how long have I been an assassin?" Beca asked and Chloe gave a slight nod. "Almost 10 years." Beca answered honestly

"Are there more people like you in the city?"

"Yes." Beca again answered honestly.

"How many?" Chloe asked, she was pushing, and she knew it.

"I can't tell you that, Red." Beca said with a hint of a laugh.

"Do you know the people coming after my partner and I very well?"

Beca thought for a moment. "I thought I did."

Chloe waited a moment for her to go into more detail, but when it was made obvious that she wouldn't be, Chloe continued.

"You seem to be wavering in what you're doing?" Chloe stated and asked all at the same time.

"Aspects of what I do, yes. But I still stand behind the kills I've made." Beca explained.

Chloe seemed to think for a moment. She looked into Beca's eyes with her sky-blue ones. "You aren't as evil as many believe."

Beca smirked. "There are far worse things in this world than me." Beca realized how long she'd been there and knew that she needed to make her exit soon.

"You need to go soon, I know it's not safe to be here long, but I have just one more question to ask you." Chloe said and Beca nodded her approval. "What can you tell me about a Jessica Atwood."

Beca's heart stopped at the mention of her late co-worker. Maybe the cops were a lot closer to catching the guild then she had originally thought.

"I don't know who that is." Beca stated, trying to sound neutral but curious.

"She was a woman from here in Atlanta that was murdered while in the UK a month or so ago. I can't prove anything, but I think there's more to her story than a mugging gone wrong." Chloe stated.

"So, what does this have to do with me?" Beca asked, unsure where this conversation was headed.

"I'd like you to find out what happened to her." Chloe seemed so confident in her request.

"What, do you want me to go to the UK and track the killers down or something?" Beca asked.

"No, I want you to find out what really happened. I know something or someone here in Atlanta sent her to the UK and I want to know what was going on."

"How are you so sure I can find out?" Beca inquired.

"Because, I know for a fact that you have resources that the police department doesn't have." Chloe stated. "Look, I want justice for this young woman and her family and I think you can help us. Granted, it's illegal for me to even be having this conversation with you, let alone asking for your help…but, I feel like we're out of options with this one."

Beca thought for a moment, it would be so easy just to tell Chloe then and there that Jessica was a part of the assassin's guild but it would only cause her and everyone else for that matter, more problems.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you." Beca stated. "Look, I've been here too long already. I need to go but before I do, promise me you'll take what I've told you seriously."

"I will." Chloe nodded.

"Stay safe, Red." Beca took one last look at her before making her way out of the bedroom and over to the balcony. They lived on the second floor so it was about a story drop down but Beca has made worse. She dropped to the ground and looked up to see Chloe standing there. But she didn't have anything, no phone, flashlight, nothing, she was just watching Beca.

Beca turned back around and started making her way down the street until she turned the corner. She removed her mask, gloves, and giant black hoodie. She made her way to the disposal sight that had been agreed on by the team. She found them all standing in wait when she got there.

"Hey, how did it go?" Stacie asked. She hadn't exactly been happy that Beca agreed to meet with the police officer, none of them were, but they didn't know Chloe as well as Beca did.

"Fine, I think she's going to take this all seriously." Beca explained as she handed the mask back to Stacie and turned to the rest of the group. "She asked me about Jessica though."

Everyone looked shocked at that news. No one had expected the cops to be questioning Jess's death.

"What did she say?" Jesse asked.

"She didn't believe that it was just a mugging gone bad, she thinks there's more to it then what people are letting on. She asked me to find out what happened to her." Beca explained. "I told her no but I'm worried that if they dig any further it's going to lead them right to the Guild."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing in some ways?" Amy asked curiously. "I mean I wouldn't technically be us handing Luke in but if they can track him from her maybe they will come to their own conclusions about it all."

"Yeah but even if they do manage to make that leap and they go after him, he'll still drag us with him." Stacie explained.

"It'll only be a matter of time before they start looking into Nightline. She worked with Luke almost as closely as I do for the company." Beca explained.

"She has a point." Jesse agreed with Beca. "What do we do?"

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Beca didn't really know what to do.

"We do nothing…for now." Beca said. "Chloe didn't seem to have a ton of information on Jess, it seemed to be more of a suspicion then actual fact."

Everyone nodded. "Look it's late, we should all head home and get some sleep before we end up going crazy from lack of sleep." Stacie suggested.

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

Beca made her way back to her apartment and walked in. Everything was quiet, just the way she liked it. She quickly checked her phone before deciding to head off to bed for a few hours of much needed sleep.

**The Next Day**

Chloe woke up right when she normally does each morning at 6:30am. However, this time she lay in bed reflecting on everything that had happened last night. She trusted Titanium. She didn't know why but there was something about the person that Chloe just felt like she could trust.

Chloe knew that if the assassin had truly wanted to kill her, they would have last night. Yet, instead they warned her about her safety. Chloe couldn’t help but feel completely intrigued by the mysterious person.

She also couldn't help but wonder about this tip that was supposed to come in today about the identity of Titanium. She knew that it would more than likely be fake, but she still wanted to look into the person that was going to be named. If for nothing else, then to rule someone off.

Just as she was thinking about it, her phone rang. She looked down to see Aubrey's name pop up on her phone.

"Hey Bree." Chloe answered with her normal chipper attitude.

_ "Hey we just got a tip about Titanium." Bree informed her. "We got a name." _

Chloe wasn't surprised, but had to act like she was. "Alright, I'm coming in. Wait at the office until I get there. No one moves on the person until I'm caught up."

_ "Got it." Bree agreed. _

Chloe quickly ended the call and jumped up. She started getting ready as fast as she could.

Within a matter of 10 minutes Chloe was making her way out the door of her apartment. She took a deep breath and headed to the station.

Once Chloe got to the office, she felt like everyone was staring at her. She walked straight to where Chief Weston and Aubrey were standing.

"What can you tell me?" Chloe asked nervously.

"We know who Titanium is, Chloe." Aubrey said and handed her partner a piece of paper.

Chloe took the paper and looked down. Her eyes widened as she read the paper.  _ No, this can't be right?! _

**Beca's POV**

Beca got to work at her usual time that morning. She sat at her desk and put together Luke's messages and schedule.

Luke came in just after 8. He grabbed his messages from Beca and walked into his office without saying a word. The only time he looked at Beca he just smirked at her. It was like he was taunting her or something.

Beca had been sitting at her desk for at least half an hour when the door to the office building opened and in walked 5 police officers, among them was Chloe Beale.

"Can I help you?" Beca asked, very confused.  _ What the hell are they doing here? _

"Rebecca Mitchell you are under arrest for the murder of Fletcher Jonas, Henry Wilson, and at least 5 more people. You have the right to remain silent…" Chloe began as she walked over to Beca. Beca noticed that the other four officers all had their guns trained on her.

Beca slowly stood up with her hands up in the air, in surrender. She didn't know what to do. What the hell was happening right now?


	7. 72 Hours Part 1

**Chapter 7: 72 Hours Part 1**

Beca sat in the small dark interrogation room. She'd been in there for at least an hour, maybe longer. No one had come in or out of that room since she was brought in there. To say she was freaking out was an understatement. To say she was pissed off, well that couldn't even come near to what she was actually feeling.

Luke had turned her in. That fucking son of a bitch turned her in to the police.

_ Oh just wait until I get out of this damn place, Luke. You won't have a damn clue what hit you!  _ Beca thought to herself. She knew that Luke was willing to stoop low but if he thought that he could get away with this, he had another thing coming.

Just then the door to the room opened and in walked Beale and Posen. Chloe had only met Beca's eye's once since she put the handcuffs on her. She couldn't believe Chloe had done this to her.

"Rebecca, do you know why you're here?" Posen asked, sitting down in one of the chairs across from her.

"What?" Beca asked, confused. "No, all I know is that you dragged me out of my work place in handcuffs."

"How long have you worked with Luke Matthews?" Posen asked, ignoring Beca's sarcastic bite.

"I don't know, like 9 years or something." Beca explained. "What the hell is going on? Why did you arrest me for murder?"

"When did you see him last?" Posen asked, completely ignoring Beca's questions.

"I don't know, like half an hour before you guys were putting handcuffs on me?" Beca guessed, sarcasm biting her tone.

Posen wrote something down and slid the paper over to Chloe, who had yet to look at anything other than the table the whole time she'd been in the room.

"Chloe, what the hell is going on? You know me, you know I wouldn't do this!" Beca pleaded with the redhead. It was at that moment that Chloe finally looked up at Beca. She couldn't quite tell but the look on Chloe's face was that of regret and sadness.

"Where were you on the night of June 27th at approximately 10:30pm?" Posen asked, not allowing Chloe to say anything.

"What? I don't know, probably at work or with my sister." Beca honestly didn't know what night that was.

"We need you to be more specific, Ms. Mitchell." Posen practically ordered.

"Look, I have no idea what the fuck is going on here. I don't know what the hell you think I've done but I can promise you it's not me." Beca tried to protest again. She was pleading with them to believe her.

"Ms. Mitchell, how long have you known Luke Matthews?" Posen asked. Beca looked over to Chloe to see that she was still staring at the table.

"What I already told you, like 9 years?" Beca tried to act dumb, she hoped it was working. "Dude, would you just tell me what's going on here?"

"It's Officer Posen to you Ms. Mitchell." Posen snapped, this caused Chloe to visibly jump.

This was driving Beca nuts, she just wished she could talk to the redhead alone and find out what the hell happened?

Just before Posen could continue her interrogation there was a knock at the door and in walked Stacie Conrad.

"Excuse me officers, but why wasn't I called and informed that my client had been arrested? Beca, did they ask you if you wanted a lawyer?" Stacie asked Beca.

"Ma'am who are you?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I'm Stacie Conrad, the Mitchell Family attorney." Stacie extended a business card to Chloe. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like a word with my client. Alone."

Posen looked like she was about to flip the table. Beca could tell she wasn't expecting a lawyer to turn up so quickly.

"I also trust that you will be turning off the camera and observation technology while I consult with her." Stacie added.

"Of course Ms. Conrad." Chloe agreed. She practically had to drag Posen out of the room. But once the door was closed Beca turned to talk to Stacie, who held up her hand to stop her. They waited a few seconds until Stacie saw the red-light on the camera turn off.

"Beca, are you okay?" Stacie asked, sitting down next to her friend.

"What the hell is happening, Stacie?" Beca asked immediately.

"I don't know but we're going to get this figured out." Stacie promised her. She hated seeing her friend in such a terrible position.

"Where's Luke? Why were they questioning me about him?" Beca asked, realizing how they had come in swinging.

"No one's seen or heard from him all day, Beca." Stacie explained. "You're the only one who has. The security cameras at the officer were turned off right after Luke got there."

"What the hell?" Beca asked more to herself than to Stacie.

"Beca, stop it. We're going to fix this." Stacie put her hand on Beca's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "First, I'm going to give Chloe a call playing a friend of ours, maybe that'll be enough to convince her you aren't Titanium. Do you have any nicknames or anything like that when you talk to her?"

"I call her Red sometimes." Beca explains.

"Okay," Stacie nodded her head. "Listen to me very carefully Beca, don't answer any questions unless I'm here with you, okay?"

Beca nodded her head. "Stacie, does Emily know I've been arrested? You need to take care of her for me."

"She doesn't know, but I'll find her, don't worry." Stacie explained. "Look Beca they don't have much evidence on you, so they can only hold you for 72 hours right now. Just hold on until then okay."

Stacie pulled Beca into a hug and whispered in her ear. "No matter what happens, we're getting you out of here."

Beca nodded her head.

"I'll be back soon, okay." Stacie stood up and took one last look at her friend. "It's going to be okay!"

"I hope you're right." Beca sent a weak attempt of a smile to her friend. Then Stacie was walking out the door.

_ 72 hours, I can do 72 hours.  _ Beca thought to herself.

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe sat at her desk, completely unsure of how to feel about everything. How could Beca be Titanium? It just didn't make sense. The whole time Beca seemed so confused and upset, it all just felt so genuine to Chloe. She could barely look at the smaller brunette because she felt so guilty for putting her through all of this.

"Chloe, we need you to be the one to question her. We think she'll respond better to you." Aubrey said walking up to Chloe's desk.

"What? No Bree you already know I'm against the fact that we even arrested her!" Chloe had tried multiple times to convince the Chief and Aubrey that Beca wasn't Titanium but neither one listened to her. "You wanted to bring her in with virtually no evidence, you go convince her to talk. That is if she has anything to talk about."

Chloe had never been so mad at her partner before now. They had never disagreed on something this big.

"Chloe, stop being so stubborn about this and just go do your job." Aubrey demanded.

"Look I already arrested her. I'm friends with her, Bree! How do you not understand that! I've spent multiple Friday nights eating dinner and playing games with Beca and her little sister Emily! We've gone on runs together. We know each other! You can't ask me to do this!" Chloe was practically screaming at this point.

"Officer Beale, you will go in there and you will interrogate this suspect, now!" Chief Weston ordered after walking up to Chloe's desk. Chloe stood immediately.

"Sir, I don't think I can do that." Chloe stated honestly.

"Figure it out! We have less than 72 hours to get something out of her before we don't have any other choice but to let her go. Use this time wisely." Weston stated with no room for argument, then he walked away.

Chloe glared at the back of Weston's head before turning and glaring at Aubrey.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for making me do this." Chloe said with a bitter cold tone that Aubrey had never heard her friend use before.

Chloe walked towards the interrogation room and Aubrey went to follow but was stopped in her tracks. "I'm doing this alone."

Chloe took a deep breath before pushing open the door. She was met by the sight of a very uncomfortable looking Beca. She was handcuffed to the table at kind of an odd angle and had been sitting like that for almost three hours now.

"Can you uncuff her please?" Chloe asked the officer that was standing watch over Beca. He gave her a questioning look before ultimately doing it. "Thank you, you can go ahead and step out."

He gave her a nod and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"How are you, Beca?" Chloe asked as she sat down opposite the brunette.

"Are you kidding me?" Beca asked harshly. Chloe knew she deserved that but didn't let any emotions show. Even if she thought Beca was innocent she had to show that she was questioning the woman.

"Look I know this isn't the best situation right now and I wish things were different, but things are this way so let's just figure it out. See if we can't get you back home." Chloe said looking down at the folder in her hand. She pulled out a picture and slid it across the table. "Do you know who this is?"

Beca looked at the picture, "Yeah, who doesn't? That's Fletcher Jonas."

"Have you ever met Mr. Jonas?" Chloe asked.

"No," Beca stated strongly.

Chloe pulled out five more pictures and slid each one across to Beca, so they were in a line in front of her. All the pictures were of people that Titanium had killed. She studied Beca's reaction but noticed the girl just looked confused.

"What's going on? Who are all these people?" Beca asked, maintaining her confused demeanor.

"Do you recognize anyone in these pictures?" Chloe asked. Beca looked back over the pictures. Then her eyes landed on the one at the end.

"Why is there a picture of Jessica Atwood right there?" Beca asked, this time she truly was confused.

"You know Ms. Atwood?" Chloe asked to clarify.

"Of course I know Jess, we worked together for like 6 years." Beca's tear filled eyes met Chloe's. "She was my friend."

"Do you know how she died?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, I think someone tried to rob her or something while she was on vacation in the UK." Beca explained.

Chloe nodded. "Is there anyone else in these pictures you know?"

Beca's brow furrowed as she looked at the remaining pictures.

"Not really, I think I saw a picture of this guy in the paper, but I can't tell you his name." Beca said pointing to the picture of Henry Wilson.

Chloe nodded again. She collected the pictures and placed them back in the folder.

"Beca, I need you to tell me the truth. Do you know who Titanium is?"

"What?" Beca was clearly confused. "The only thing about Titanium I know is the song by David Ghetta."

"Beca, this is important. Do you know who Titanium is?" Chloe asked again. She slid the picture of the small silver 'T' across the table. Beca's eyes widened with shock.

"Wait, you think I'm the serial killer?" Beca asked in shock. She looked up into Chloe's eyes. "Do you honestly think I could ever kill someone?"

Chloe was silent so Beca continued to speak. "Wait, is this why you started trying to get to know me and Emily, because you thought I was some psychopathic killer?"

"Beca that's not it…" Chloe began but was cut off by Beca.

"Look I think I'm done talking until Stacie gets back." Beca stated clearly.

Chloe sent back a sad look before ultimately nodding her head and walking out of the room. The officer that had been in there before came back and was about to handcuff Beca again when she heard Chloe's voice. "There's no need to cuff her, she isn't going to do anything."

"Sorry ma'am it's protocol." The officer said as he placed the handcuffs back on Beca.

**XXmonsterXX**

Chloe arrived back to her apartment that night at around 9. It had been such an incredibly long day that she couldn't wait to just get in bed and not think about everything that happened. Just after she walked into her place, avoiding glancing down the hall to 213, Chloe started for the fridge to grab a much needed beer.

Right after she settled down on her couch there was a knock at her door. She stood up and opened it.

The second she spotted the person on the other side, her heart sank. Then she felt a sharp pain across her face.

"You arrested my sister!" Emily shouted at her. "What the hell is wrong with you? You know Beca. She didn't do this."

Realization hit her, Emily just slapped her and she felt as if she deserved it.

"Emily…" Chloe began but was cut off by the taller woman.

"I can't believe you! How could you possibly think she did this? It's BECA for crying out loud!" Emily had tears in her eyes. "Beca is the only person I have in my life, you can't just take her away like this."

"Emily, I know." Chloe began but she honestly didn't have any words for the younger girl.

"If you know that then why is she sitting in a jail cell right now?" Emily bit back. "They wont even let me see her!"

"Emily, I need you to calm down okay." Chloe tried to reason with the younger girl. "I'm going to get you in to see Beca."

Emily looked at Chloe as if she didn't believe her. Then it seemed like the reality of the situation sank in to Emily. "Oh my god, I just slapped you. Are you going to arrest me for assaulting a police officer?"

"No, Emily, I'm not going to do that. I know you're just upset." Chloe pulled Emily into a hug. "Do you have somewhere to stay for the night?"

"No, Beca and I usually do tv and pizza on Wednesday nights. I can't stay at her apartment because apparently they're searching it."

"Wait, you said you spend Wednesday nights with Beca?" Chloe asked. Suddenly she had an idea. June 27th was a Wednesday.

"Yeah, why?" Emily asked, confused.

"Has she missed one lately?" Chloe asked.

"No, she's been to each one for the last like 6 months." Emily explained but she was still confused.

"Would you be willing to interview with an officer about that?" Chloe asked. Emily realized that she could be providing Beca with an alibi.

"Of course I would." Emily promised.

"Em, you could possibly be the very thing that frees your sister." Chloe grabbed her coat. "Come on let's go down to the station."


	8. 72 Hours Part 2

**Chapter 8: 72 Hours Part 2**

**Beca's POV**

Beca sat in her cell with so many thoughts going through her mind that she couldn’t keep track of them all. She couldn't help but think about everything that was happening, but she was especially thinking about Emily. Tonight she was supposed to be sitting in her apartment with her sister, watching stupid tv and eating a ridiculous amount of pizza. Laughing and making fun of each other and the characters on the screen. She couldn't help but feel sad. She hoped that Emily would find it in herself to forgive Beca someday.

"Beca!" A voice suddenly shouted from the front of the room. Beca's heart stopped. She would recognize that voice in a crowded stadium.

"Emily." Beca stood up and walked over to the bars just in time for Em to walk in front of the cell. Emily took one good look at Beca in the cell and began to cry. "Hey, shh don't cry sweety."

Beca reached out and took Emily's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"Are you okay, Becs?" Emily asked as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"I'll be just fine." Beca assured her sister. "Listen to me Em, no matter what happens to me you're going to be okay. Jesse and Stacie will take care of you, I promise."

"Beca, you aren't going to prison." Emily stated confidently.

"I know Em." Beca squeezed Emily's hand a little and sent her a reassuring smile. "How did you get back here?"

"Chloe, she talked to someone that finally let me see you." Emily explained.

"Chloe made this happen?" Beca asked in shock.

"Yeah, she seemed really upset that you were in here too." Emily told Beca. "She's letting me spend the night with her because the cops are still searching your apartment and I don't want to drive back to campus this late."

"That's really nice of her." Beca said, she felt her heart soften toward the redhead. Her heart felt so conflicted on it all. She knew Chloe was just doing her job. Plus, in all honesty Beca deserved to be here but she just couldn't help but wonder if Chloe really had just gotten close to her because they had suspected her all along. "Em, just promise me you'll be careful. Don't worry about me, just focus on yourself. Your schooling is covered until you graduate. You keep making your dreams come true."

"Why are you saying that?" Emily asked looking at Beca curiously. "You didn't do this, there's no way they can convict you of something you didn't have any part in!"

"I know," Beca nodded. "I just want you to know how much I love you!"

"I love you too, Beca." Emily started crying again. This caused Beca to tear up as well.

"Dammit. Stop doing that." Beca laughed through her tears.

"I just wish I could hug you right now."

"Don't worry Em, the second I get out of here hugging you is the first thing I'm doing." Beca promised. Beca opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted.

"Sorry guys, Em they're ready to talk to you." Chloe said coming into view.

"Ready to talk to you? About what?" Beca questioned.

"I'm going to help provide an alibi for you. The night that guy was killed you were with me, there's no way you did this." Emily explained.

"No," Beca shook her head. "I don't want you involved in this in any way. Do you understand me?"

"Beca don't be ridiculous, I'm doing this."

"Emily, don't." Beca ordered. She very rarely told Emily what to do but this wasn't happening, Emily would not be involved in this in any way. "Please, just stay out of this."

"That's not happening, Beca." Emily countered. "I just want to help you."

Chloe watched the whole interaction and she could tell that Beca was holding something back. She didn't know what, but there was definitely something going on that Beca was worried about.

"Emily, please, just listen to me. I don't want you involved in this. Okay just stay away from this mess." Beca pleaded. She turned to Chloe. "Please, just take her back to your place. She doesn't need to give a statement."

"Beca, this could really help prove your innocence." Chloe explained.

"Soon enough they have no choice but to release me, I'll be okay." Beca argued. "Just go back with Chloe, Em. Please, it's going to be okay."

"I don't understand why you won't just let me do this?" Emily seemed confused. "I just want to help you."

"I know, and that means a lot to me." Beca smiled at Emily. She couldn't help but wonder how the fuck everything had gone so wrong so fast. "I'll be hugging you soon, I promise."

Emily seemed to be studying Beca now. She was so confused why her sister wouldn't just let her give a statement. But decided Beca had already been through so much, so she would just drop it. "Okay, if that's what you really want me to do."

"I love you, Emily." Beca stated with all the emotions she could possibly muster up, pleading for Emily to know without a doubt how true her words were.

"I love you too, Beca." Emily said with just as much conviction.

**The Guild**

Everyone sat in silence down in the basement of the Atlanta Club. No one really knew what to say at this point. Beca was arrested for being Titanium and Luke and Bumper were missing.

"What the hell do we do now?" Amy asked as she looked around the room. Normally everyone would look to Beca to find out what the next move should be but she wasn't there and that was the problem.

"We have to get her out of there." Jesse stated.

"How?" Lily asked. "She's like the most wanted person in the city right now, they're not just going to let her walk out the door."

"Shadow has a point." Flo stated. "This isn't going to be easy and even when she's out they're going to be watching her every move."

Stacie looked at each person in there. "Look guys, we owe it to Beca to get her out of there. I don't know what the hell happened but she's our sister and she's earned our love and respect."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What do we do about Luke and Bumper?" Jesse asked.

"I don't really know what we can do." Stacie said as more of a thought than anything.

"We could look in Luke's office here and see if there's anything that will help us figure out where they went." Lily suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Amy agreed.

"I can do that." Jesse volunteered. He wanted answers and a way to help Beca get out of jail.

Everyone nodded and Jesse stood to walk over to Luke's office.

Once inside he looked around, the room was full of piles of paper and take out boxes. He walked over to the desk and started rummaging through. He didn't see anything that stood out as weird or suspicions until he noticed one file. It had the last name Mitchell on it.

Jesse pulled it from the stack and opened it. He carefully read through the file and suddenly his eyes widened.

"Guys, I found something!" He called as he walked out of the office. He handed the file over to Stacie. "Tell me this isn't true!"

**XXmonterXX**

Stacie and Jesse were both standing in Chloe's apartment. They knew she'd be coming home soon so they decided to lay in wait.

Both had giant black hoodies on and the same type of masks that Beca had worn a few nights before.

At this point Beca had been sitting in the jail for 2 days. Stacie had been in and out a few times acting at her attorney.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Jesse whispered.

"It has to. Once she sees this information, if she's half the person Beca says she is, she'll listen to us." Stacie said, keeping her eyes trained on the door.

Amy's voice came over their coms. She was sitting outside the apartment building to keep a look out for Chloe or anyone else they might know for that matter.  _ "Chloe's coming your way." _

"Got it." Stacie whispered back. They had cut off the power to the apartment and it was dark outside, so Chloe wouldn't be able to see them clearly. Stacie motioned for Jesse to turn on the voice distorters and they waited.

It didn't take long for Chloe to enter the apartment. She went to flip the light on but when it wouldn't, uneasiness filled her heart. Her eyes scanned the room and she walked further in, her hand hovering just above the gun on her right hip. Once further into the apartment that's when she spotted the two dark figures standing in the middle of her apartment.

Chloe instantly went for her gun but was stopped by Stacie's voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Stacie said confidently. Little to Chloe's knowledge both her and Jesse had guns of their own.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked cautiously.

"We're friends of Titanium's." Jesse explained. "We have some information that we think you'll find useful."

"What information?" Chloe asked. For some reason she found her nerves easing a little.

Stacie pulled out the folder that they had found the day before and extended it to Chloe. She looked at the woman and waited for her to take it.

Slowly Chloe reached out and grabbed it. She looked at it and noticed the name "Mitchell" written on it. "This has to do with Beca?"

"In a way, yes." Jesse responded without really answering.

Chloe looked at him with a questioning expression but ultimately curiosity got the best of her and she opened the folder.

**Target: Warren and Anna Mitchell**

**Ages: 37 & 35**

**Desired Action: Death**

**Requested Member: Matthews & Weston**

Chloe looked up from the file. "What is this?"

"Just keep reading." Stacie urged.

Chloe looked down and continued to read. The file went into depth about the death of Warren and Anna Mitchell. It made it very clear that this was in fact not an accident at all. It was painstakingly planned and orchestrated by two people, Matthews and Weston.

Chloe looked up with tears in her eyes. "Why are you showing this to me?"

"Back when the Assassins Guild of Atlanta was first started, they didn't go by nicknames, they went by their surnames. So how Titanium's name is Titanium right now, it wouldn't be if she had started back in the early days. Matthews is Luke Matthews and we believe that Weston is Rodger Weston, your chief of police." Stacie explained.

"I don't believe you." Chloe stated firmly. “There's no way that Chief Weston would be involved in something like this.”

"Do you know who the officer that informed the Mitchell girls about their parents' death was?" Jesse asked, but answered his own question a moment later. "It was Officer Weston. Flip over the page, you'll see his own report of what happened."

Chloe looked down and sure enough there was another page. She read through about how Weston had gone and informed the girls about the 'car accident'. How he lied straight to their faces about it. She read his account of how Emily broke down but Beca remained strong and never shed a single tear as she held her sister. He said that 'they would need to keep an eye out for that one.'

Chloe brushed away the tears that had fallen down her face.

"Why do you think it took so long for you guys to start hunting Titanium? Or why all the other suspicious murders in the city basically go unchecked?" Stacie asked. "We always thought that Luke was in charge of the Guild, but it turns out he was just a pawn in Weston's game. Weston is the real leader of the Assassins in the city."

Chloe couldn't help but think back to all the weird moments when they found a murder victim and Chief Weston didn't make it as big of a priority as it should have been. Or the times when he would be on the phone with someone in a hushed tone. Or how often he disappeared randomly during the day. How he always protected The Nightline Club and usually kept officers away from it. Suddenly all the weird shady things the Chief had done in the time Chloe joined the force, were coming to the forefront of her mind and thinking he was the one behind all of it didn't seem so unrealistic anymore.

"I believe you." Chloe said. She was in shock, not because she knew it was true but mostly the fact that she wasn't having a hard time believing it.

"Titanium needs our help." Stacie said. She looked over at Jesse and he nodded. "Beca, needs our help."

Chloe allowed the words to sink in. Beca really was Titanium.

"Why should I help her after how much she's done?" Chloe asked. She wanted to be coldhearted about it, but she couldn't. Not after finding out what had really happened to her parents.

"Beca has been played since she was 15 years old." Stacie explained. "Once Weston had his sights on her she really didn't have a chance. He knew that she would do whatever it took to help her sister, he sent Luke to her at a point when she was practically starving just so Emily could eat. Luke was there in a moment when Beca would do anything to insure a safe life for Em. And he did. He promised her all the right things. He made it sound like he was doing her a favor instead of handing her a life sentence. Even now as she sits in a jail cell he's playing her! She had no idea what really happened to her parents, and that she works for the very monster that's responsible."

The words sank deep into Chloe's heart and the tears began again. To think that Beca had been through so much and did it all just for Emily.

Chloe looked up the second she noticed one of the people removing their masks and she was met with the sight of Stacie Conrad. Then the other one removed his mask. She didn't know his name, but she'd seen him around before.

"I'm Stacie Conrad, the assassin Fallon." Stacie introduced herself.

"I'm Jesse Swanson, the assassin Blaze." Jesse said.

"Chloe, we need your help. Beca is the only one who knows Luke well enough to find him and stop him. But she can't do that sitting behind bars. This is one of those greater good moments. When Luke and Weston are stopped everyone will be safer. Beca can have a normal life and Emily will be safe." Stacie explained.

Chloe took a deep breath, looking down at the folder in her shaking hands, before looking back at the two people, "What do you need me to do?"


	9. Around Every Corner

**Chapter 9: Around Every Corner**

Beca had to keep reminding herself that she was getting out of this damn cell. She had been sitting in it for almost 3 days now. She only had to wait until about 9 and then the police station would have no choice but to release her. She knew that they would be watching her like Amy watched a box of donuts but if that meant she wasn't sitting in this tiny cell, she would take it.

Her mind kept traveling back to how Chloe had helped Emily. It made her smile at the thought that Chloe had looked out for her little sister like that. How she had pulled strings to let Beca see Emily. She thought about how kind Chloe had been since they met. It made her wonder if she had just been paranoid and Chloe really hadn't been put undercover or something like that, to watch over her. If that had been the case, then Chloe would have had no reason to help Emily…

But she also knew that she needed to figure out what the hell was going on with Luke, where the hell was he? What was he trying to accomplish? It just didn't make any sense. According to Stacie both Luke and Bumper had disappeared. She had been trying to figure out where they would go, but she really had no idea at this point. They could be anywhere and their plan definitely wasn't over. Beca had a strange feeling like there was far more to this mess then at first glance and she was going to find out what the hell was happening, if it was the last thing she did.

**Chloe's POV**

"They'll be letting her go in a few hours. I think the best thing is to let them release her like normal but once she's released then we help her disappear. Do you have anywhere for her to go?" Chloe asked. She, Stacie, and Jesse had been sitting in her apartment for hours trying to figure out what to do.

"Yeah, I've got somewhere." Stacie offered. "No one will know to look for her there."

"Okay. What are we going to do about Emily? Beca's going to want to see her." Jesse pointed out.

"Beca wants Em far away from everything. I think keeping her as much in the dark is the best thing for her." Stacie explained. She had made a promise to Beca to keep her sister safe and she wasn't about to go back on that one.

"I agree, we need to keep Emily out of this, but if Beca disappears they will be watching Em even closer than normal. It could put her in more danger." Chloe explained. "I know Beca will hate this but what if we put both of them in hiding?"

"It's going to draw suspicion." Jesse explained.

"Yes but Beca disappearing is already going to do that." Chloe countered. "At least we will know Emily is safe."

The room went silent for a moment.

"I think you're right." Stacie finally said breaking the silence. "I'll call her tomorrow and have her meet me for breakfast. I'll get her to come with me."

"Okay. Jesse and I will take care of getting Beca." Chloe explained.

"One more thing." Jesse said. "I think there's a mole in the guild. Someone who's still working for Luke."

Stacie looked at Jesse but it didn't seem to be out of shock, just curiosity.

"Luke wouldn't leave the guild without some way of knowing what's going on. He has to have someone who is talking to him. I think there's been someone keeping an eye on us for a while." Jesse explained.

"I agree." Stacie said.

Chloe listened in but unsure of what to say. "How many are in the guild?"

"Honestly, at this point I don't think either of us could come up with a number. I'm sure there's more then we know." Stacie explained.

"I'm sure with Weston being the true puppet master, there's more members in the Police Department as well." Chloe explained.

"That's a bet I would take for sure." Jesse agreed and Stacie just nodded her head.

Chloe took in a deep breath. She couldn't believe how backwards everything had become. She was questioning everything now. What she used to think was right now didn't seem so right anymore and she questioned who she could trust now. All she knew at this point was that she needed to get Beca and Emily to somewhere safe, she would figure out the rest later.

"Let's do this." Chloe said with a determined look on her face.

**Beca's POV**

**That Morning**

"Ms. Mitchell can you please stand up?" Posen came into view of Beca's cell. She stood up and looked at the uptight blonde. "Due to the fact that we do not have enough evidence to formally charge you with the murders you have been accused of we have to release you. I wouldn't get comfortable though."

Aubrey added that last part with a hint of a warning in her voice.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Beca explained, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Please follow me." Posen opened the door of the cell and Beca walked out, for the first time without being in handcuffs.

They made their way down the hall and into the main area of the precinct. She saw Chloe waiting by her desk and Posen walked her right up to it.

"Here are all your personal items, please read over the list, examine the items and sign below to indicate that all your items are here." Chloe explained. Beca did as she was told and signed the paper at the end.

She was handed all the items and directed to a bathroom where she could change.

Beca quickly did a more indepth search of her items and found a small tracker on her phone. She made the mental note to remove it as soon as she could. She wasn't able to find anything else.

"I'll walk you out, Beca." Chloe explained once Beca came out of the bathroom.

The two walked out and Beca received a lot of looks and glares from the people in the building. Once Beca and Chloe came to the door Chloe pulled Beca into a hug.

"Get rid of the tracker as soon as you can and meet me at 290 West Marshall St." Chloe whispered into Beca's ear. "Trust me."

Beca kept her face neutral. She didn’t say anything to Chloe before walking out the door and disappearing down the street. She didn't know if she really could trust the cop but what other choice did she have at this point.

Beca did as she was instructed but didn't go directly to where she was told. She waited about an hour before she went to the spot but made sure she stayed out of sight. She walked up to the empty parking lot and saw Jesse sitting in a car.

"Hey Becs." He said as he got out of the car. "Let's go."

Beca nodded her head and got into the car.

"Where's Em?" Beca asked after a few minutes of driving with no conversation.

"We're going to her." Jesse explained.

Beca nodded her head. She just needed to see her sister and make sure she was okay. As long as she was okay, everything was going to be fine.

**Stacie's POV**

Stacie sat in the coffee shop waiting for Emily to show up. She was early because she wanted to make sure everything was safe. Emily walked in the door right at 8.

"Hey." Emily walked up and hugged the older woman.

"Hey kid." Stacie hugged her tightly. "How ya holding up?"

"I'm alright. I just wish I knew what was going on. I want to help Beca but she wont let me." Emily said with desperation in her voice. "I just want to be there for her like she's been there for me."

"I understand that. Beca's so stubborn and has quite the martyrdom mentality." Stacie agreed. "but don't worry, she's as smart as she is stubborn. She'll be okay."

"I hope so." Emily let out a deep breath. "I just don't understand how she got dragged into something like this. I mean it's Beca for crying out loud. She cries whenever a dog dies in a movie. She can't be a serial killer."

Stacie nodded her head but didn't say anything. She knew that once the truth came out it would break Emily's heart and Beca's for that matter. But things got so fucked up so fast, what other choice did they have but to tell Em, for her own protection.

"Listen, Beca's getting out this morning and we are working on getting her to somewhere safe. But we also need to make sure you're safe as well. Being out in the open could seriously put you in danger Em…" Stacie began but Emily cut her off.

"What are you talking about, Stac? We? Who's we and why isn't it safe?" Emily looked at Stacie and seemed to be studying her every move. What was the lawyer getting at here?

"Em, I want to explain everything, but this coffee shop isn't the best place to do that. Do you trust me?" Stacie looked rather serious and Em knew that there was far more happening then she even realized.

"Does this have to do with Luke and all the shady stuff Beca would do when she would disappear for days or in the middle of the night?" Emily couldn't believe she was even allowing herself to think about this. There's no way Beca's involved, is there?

"Emily, do you trust me? No, better yet, do you trust Beca?" Stacie asked, looking the younger girl in her eyes.

"Of course I trust Beca, and you. I just feel like there's more going on then what you're telling me." Emily explained.

"Come with me, and I'll explain everything, I promise." Stacie offered.

Emily sat and thought about it for a moment. If going with Stacie meant she got to know the truth she should do it. But what if the truth isn't what she wants to hear? Is living in blissful ignorance even an option anymore?

"Okay." Emily agreed. "Beca will be there, right?"

"Yeah." Stacie nodded her head. "Okay let's get going. We have a drive ahead of us."

The two women left the shop and made their way over to a black Honda Civic with darkly tinted windows that Emily had never seen before. Stacie made her way to the driver's seat and got in. Emily hesitated for a moment but got in the car shortly after the taller woman.

They drove in silence for about ten minutes.

"Hand me your phone." Stacie ordered.

"What?" Emily looked at her questioningly.

"I need your phone," Stacie explained without really saying anything.

Emily hesitated but pulled her phone out of her bag and handed it to Stacie who proceeded to roll down her window and throw the device out of it.

"OH my god! Why did you do that?!" Emily yelled. She didn't care that much about the phone, it was more the pure shock of it. It was starting to feel like she was in some crappy spy movie or something.

"We can't have people following us via your phone." Stacie explained.

Yeah, this was a really shitty spy movie… It all just seemed so crazy.

"Who's going to be following us?" Emily asked, still not fully believing the situation.

"The same people who are after your sister. The cops and Luke." Stacie explained.

"Luke? Like Luke Matthews?" Emily asked. "I knew he had something to do with all this. Beca never should have taken that job!"

"Emily, everything your sister has done has been to keep you safe and to give you a life she could never have." Stacie explained far more seriously then she had been the whole time, if that was even possible. "Beca loves you more than anything in this world and she would do anything to keep you safe."

Emily knew this already. This wasn't a surprise to her in the slightest.

As she was thinking of what to say, Stacie turned the car to the left and went down a back road that she had never been on before.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something the world burst into chaos. There was a horrible sound of metal meeting metal and soon the car was spinning out of control, until it ultimately started to roll.

Emily looked over to where Stacie had been sitting to see the seat completely empty and the driver's side window shattered open. Emily let out a scream that was drowned out by the noise of the car crushing against the solid ground.

The car finally stopped moving and it left Emily hanging upside down. Unable to hold onto consciousness any longer she allowed the blackness to take over, the last thing she saw was a set of boots standing just outside her window.


	10. Who He Made Me

**Chapter 10: Who He Made Me**

Silence reverberated around the room. It screamed so loud it was deafening. In her panic Emily pulled against the ropes that had her hands bound behind her back. She had no idea where she was and couldn't see anything due to a blindfold being over her eyes. There was no noise at all, other than that of her panicked breathing.

Her mind raced a million miles an hour. First to Beca, then to Stacie, and then to herself. How was she in this situation? Where the hell was she? All she wanted was Beca. She just needed her sister.

Suddenly the sound of a door opening, and heavy footsteps falling on the wood floor filled the room. There were multiple people from what Emily could tell just based on the sound of the feet alone. It seemed as though they were circling her. No one spoke, and soon the room was silent again.

"What's going on?" Emily asked in a shaky voice. She felt a stinging pain rip through her cheek as the sound of skin on skin filled the room. Emily hissed in pain.

"Silence!" A man commanded. He didn't have to tell Emily twice. She stayed quiet as she waited for something to happen her body shook from the fear.

"Emily, I'm glad we could finally meet." Another man's voice filled the room. "I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances. But I hope you understand that it was necessary."

Emily didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything at all. Who the hell was this guy?

"Kevin, don't be rude. Remove the blindfold for the poor girl." The same man who had just spoken commanded.

Soon Emily felt the blindfold being lifted over her face and she was able to see again. She was in a metal chair in the center of an empty room. There was only a small lamp in the corner of the room providing light, so it was eerily dark. Emily looked around to see 4 people standing in front of her.

"Let me introduce myself," the man standing directly in front of her said. He had blond hair, he was tall and in great shape. "I'm the assassin, Phoenix."

With that he gave a sickening smile.

**Beca's POV**

Beca and Jesse arrived at a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. They were the only car there. Jesse seemed to be weirded out by that. He handed Beca a gun.

"Let's clear the house." He explained.

Beca nodded her head and they both quietly got out. Jesse headed to the back of the cabin while Beca went towards the front. She picked the lock as quickly as she could and crept in, her gun in front of her.

She went room by room, checking that they were empty and listening for the slightest sound. She heard movement above her head and found her way to the stairs after clearing the bottom floor. She knew it was most likely Jesse but wanted to make sure. She slowly made her way up to the second floor and towards the noise.

She slowly opened the door where the sound was coming and stepped in. She pulled her gun up and trained it on the figure standing by the bed, that was most definitely not Jesse.

"Turn around." She commanded.

The person didn't show any signs of moving.

"I said, turn around!" She commanded again.

"Calm down, Mitchell." A voice came and Beca felt her heart drop in her stomach.

The woman standing in front of her turned around, hands in the air.

"What the hell are you doing here Posen?" Beca commanded.

Officer Aubrey Posen smirked. "I knew you would try to run, so I followed you myself."

Beca glared at the women. There was far more to her then just being a cop.

"You know by following me you were breaking the law. The tracer was a nice touch though." Beca smirked.

"I'm a lot more like you then you realize, Titanium." Posen explained. "I'm only here to deliver a message from Gabriel and Phoenix. I'm going to pull out my phone, so don't kill me."

Beca stood ready for anything and watched as Posen did indeed pull out a phone. She put it down on the ground and slid it to Beca.

"Just push play." Posen instructed.

Beca slowly bent down, keeping her eyes trained on Posen and picked up the phone. She pushed play. The screen was black at first but then a light turned on and the camera was fixed on a person in the middle of the room, tied to a chair. Beca would recognize her anywhere. Emily.

_ "Titanium, I trust that you are getting this video. Don't worry your little sister is just fine. For now. If you want her back safe and sound, you'll meet us where it all began. But I warn you to come alone and tell no one or she dies, a slow painful death."  _ The voice was that of Luke's. She didn't see anything, other than Emily. Soon another figure stood beside Emily and pulled off the blindfold.  _ "Do you have a message for your sister, Emily?" _

_ "Beca, please help me!"  _ Emily cried. Beca felt her blood go cold as she watched the video. She felt anger boil inside her as Bumper slapped her sister.

_ "You have 2 hours. If you don't come in that time, and alone I'll let Kevin here have his way with sweet little Emily."  _ Luke's face popped into the screen.  _ "Hurry, times running out." _

The screen went black and Beca saw nothing but red. He had her sister.

Beca thru the phone in Posen's direction. "You tell Phoenix and this Gabriel guy something for me, if they hurt my sister, I will kill every single last person that helped."

Posen smirked at the assassin. "They look forward to the challenge."

With that Posen ran to the balcony and jumped off. Beca sprinted after her and shot into the forest, where Posen had just been. She cursed aloud.

She knew exactly where Luke wanted her to be and she was going.

Just as she was walking out of the room Jesse was sprinting up the stairs, breathing heavily.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Jesse studied his friend and was scared to see her lifeless eyes.

"Where's Chloe?" Beca asked. She had no idea if the redhead was involved in any way but she needed to talk to the cop. She needed to make sure that she was safe.

"She's on her way." Jesse explained. "Was someone up here?"

"Yes." Beca said but didn't elaborate.

Jesse walked into the room as Beca made her way down the stairs. He saw the room was empty and followed her out.

"Beca what the hell is happening?" Jesse asked.

Just then the front door of the cabin opened and both Jesse and Beca pointed their guns waiting for anything. But in walked Chloe.

"It's me, put your guns down!" Chloe demanded. "Where the hell is Stacie and Emily?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out…" Jesse explained.

"I know where they are." Beca said and both Jesse and Chloe stared at her waiting for her to explain. "He has them."

"How do you know that?" Jesse asked. He felt his heart drop into his stomach. There was only one thing that would cause Beca to act and look the way she did and that was Emily being in danger.

"Posen was upstairs with a message from Luke and some guy named Gabriel." Chloe looked at her even more confused than before.

"Posen? Why would Aubrey be involved in any of this?" Chloe asked shocked.

"I don't know. But she knew a lot about the Guild and what's going on. She knew Emily." Beca said. She then trained her gun back on Chloe. "Are you working for him?"

Both Jesse and Chloe backed up.

"Beca calm down." Jesse warned. "Don't do anything stupid.

"No, Beca I'm not working for him." Chloe tried to explain but she could tell that Beca was gone. Beca Mitchell no longer existed it was only the assassin Titanium.

"Why would I believe you when your partner is working for him!?" Beca yelled.

"Beca, she's been helping us!" Jesse yelled. "Stop. We need to talk to you about some stuff we figured out. Chloe isn't the one who's hurting people. Weston is."

This caught Beca's attention. "Weston? As in Chief Weston?"

"Yes. We thought Luke was the one calling all the shots but he's not, he's just another puppet. Weston is the real leader of the Guild." Jesse explained.

"What proof do you have?" Beca asked, not really sure what to believe at this point.

Jesse walked over to the table and lifted up a file. He extended it to Beca. She took it and looked at the cover to see her parents' names written on it.

"What the hell is this?" Beca asked, not sure what she should make of it.

"Read it." Chloe prompted. "It'll explain everything."

Beca hesitated but opened the file. She saw a picture of her family back when they were all together, back before it was all taken away from her.

She read to herself through the file and felt the anger and pain boil over.

As soon as she finished reading, she handed it back to Jesse. Both Jesse and Chloe watched her, concerned about what she was going to do. She walked over to the kitchen, grabbed a knife and the keys to Jesse's car and walked out.

"Beca what are you doing?" Jesse yelled. Both Chloe and Jesse followed after her.

Beca stopped in front of Chloe's car and stabbed one of the tires. Wrenched the knife out and went to the next one and plunged it into that tire as well, this time leaving it there.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled. She walked up to the smaller woman and forced her to look at her. "Don't do this."

Beca just stared at her. She was too far gone to listen to the pleading words of her friend. She pulled away from Chloe. She walked away and got into Jesse's car, locking it so neither of them could get in with her.

Jesse began pounding on the window trying to get Beca to stop.

"Think about what you're doing." Jesse demanded. "You're going to get yourself and possibly Emily killed. Don't do this."

Beca looked into his eyes. She rolled down the window so he could hear her. "Being Beca wasn't enough. It's time I take Luke's advice and become who he made me, a monster."

With that Beca put the car into gear and drove away, leaving both Jesse and Chloe stranded.

**Unknown POV**

Luke walked around to the other side of the table that the woman was sitting at.

"If she comes with anyone you handle them, but Mitchell is mine." Luke explains.

"She won't let anyone else come." The women explained, Luke of course already knew that was true.

"Then sit with Emily." He ordered.

"I didn't come all this way to play babysitter, Luke." The woman deadpanned.

"You came to assist us in our next phase of the plan, did you not?" A man's voice came from the back of the room. The women turned around in shock to see Gabriel standing there.

"Gabriel, sir, I'm sorry I didn't know you were here." The women stood as the older man entered the room.

"Sit down." He commanded and she instantly followed his order.

The assassin Gabriel was someone you didn't want to trifle with. He was the founder of the Assassins Guild of Atlanta, but he was known worldwide. The smaller sect of the guild in Atlanta had no idea he even existed. But soon that sect would be taken care of and the true Assassins would be allowed to come in and run the city.

"Raven I have a better job for you." Gabriel explained. "I need you to take care of Fallon."

Raven nodded her head. It would be her pleasure to take care of the useless Assassin. Yeah, she was great with computers, but she didn't have what it took to be an Assassin of the Order. The only one that truly had what it took to be a member was Titanium. It was unfortunate that she was so damn stuck in her ways.

"I can do that." Raven gave a smirk at the thought of all the things she could do to the beautiful but useless Assassin.

"You're dismissed Raven, I need to talk to Phoenix." Gabriel ordered. Raven stood and bowed slightly.

Once she was gone Gabriel turned to Luke. "Neither of the Mitchell girls walk out of this building alive tonight, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Luke promised.

Just then the phone rang. Luke picked it up and listened to the person on the other side of the phone. He put it down and turned to Gabriel.

"She's here." Luke explained.

"Let's get this over with."

**Stacie's POV**

Stacie woke up laying on a hard-wooden bed. She felt the pain rip through her body with every breath she took. Trying to assess her wounds was almost impossible, considering she couldn't even sit up due to the straps holding her in place.

She forced herself to think though. She had to remember what was happening. Soon all the pieces came into her mind and suddenly she knew she needed to find Emily. She had to be here somewhere.

Stacie struggled against the straps holding her in place, but she knew there was no point. Even if she could get out of them, she had no idea if she would be able to walk. She was thrown from the car after all.

She didn't have to think too hard about who could possibly have her. It was obvious that this was Luke and Weston. It had to be. She knew that they were likely using Emily as bait to get Beca to show up and knowing Beca, Emily was the only thing that that would work.

Just as Stacie was trying to formulate a plan the door on the opposite side of the room opened. Stacie looked over and felt her heart fall into her stomach.

"Long time no see." The newcomer smirked. "You look a little uncomfortable, do you need anything?"

"You." Was all Stacie could get out. "How are you here? You're de…"

"I'm what Fallon? I'm dead?" The women smirked. "I guess it didn't stick."

"Go to hell!" Stacie shouted.

"Please, after you." The women held up a gun and smirked, before pulling the trigger.

**Beca's POV**

It wasn't hard to know exactly where she needed to go. He said to meet him where it all started. She thought at first he meant the old Nightclub. But after reading the file he actually meant her childhood home. Beca hadn't been back to that house in years and the thought of going back made her sick. Especially now knowing what she knew.

She wanted to know more than ever now why her parents were killed but first she needed to find Emily and get her to safety.

Beca crept up to the outside of the old, abandoned house to the breaker box on the left side of it. She did her best work in the dark after all.

Slowly unscrewing the cover she pulled it down to reveal a mess of wires. She had done this enough times, she already knew which one to cut. She waited just a moment to steady her breathing and then cut the wire. She saw the lights on the inside window go out instantly and she knew it was time for all those involved in this mess to meet their worst nightmare.

**Luke's POV**

Luke couldn't help but smirk as the power went out. Beca always loved to work in the dark and he knew that this time would be no different.

"Get the goggles." He ordered Bumper.

Bumper came back a few minutes later with the night vision goggles Luke had prepared just for this moment. He grabbed his coms and called over them for his team to get to their designated spots. He knew he would most likely lose a lot of his men tonight. Titanium was a tough fighter and he wasn't about to underestimate her.


	11. Stepping Out Into the Dark

**Chapter 11: Stepping Out into the Dark**

Taking a deep breath in, Titanium took her first strike. The man had no idea what hit him and had no chance of fighting back. With one strike to the back of the head by the Assassin he was on the floor. Beca noticed the Night vision goggles.

"Thanks man." She whispered as she removed them and placed them onto herself. She could move around in the dark really well but she might as well be on the same level as her targets.

She carefully moved along the house until she saw her next mark. He wasn't looking directly at her but it would be hard to bring him down without him seeing her coming first.

She pulled out her flashlight and showed it in the opposite corner of her, causing the man to turn in that direction, giving Beca the opportunity to strike. It was another swift, clean hit and he hit the floor as well.

Beca didn't waste a second as she moved farther into the center of the house. To her left was a set of stairs to her right was the hallway to the kitchen. She decided to take everyone out that was on the main floor so she headed to the right. Standing in front of the kitchen was a familiar face this time. Lily was standing there.

They made eye contact but Lily made no move to attack. She just simply shook her head and motioned for the opposite side.

Beca never really knew if she could trust the other women but decided since she wasn't trying to kill her right now that she could spare the women some trust. Beca nodded and turned back around towards the stairs. She silently crept up them until she noticed that right at the top was another guard. She couldn't help but wonder how many of these guys she was going to have to take out. She sprinted up the last few steps and pulled the man to the ground. Before he could scream out she struck a fatal blow to the man's head, he immediately went limp in her arms.

She no longer cared who was innocent and who was guilty. If they were in this house and standing against her, they would fall. It was as simple as that.

She walked to the first door on the floor. She paused and waited for any noise but wasn't able hear anything, so she opened the door and stepped in. In the center of the room was an empty chair. In the far corner was a lamp. Beca examined the room and knew that this was the one they had had Emily in.

Shaking her head she quickly moved out of the room and further down the hall.

The last door in the hall was full of conversation. Beca could hear talking. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying but before she could lean in more, she felt something tap her on her shoulder.

**Jesse and Chloe**

Both stood there staring in disbelief as Beca drove away.

"She's going to get herself killed." Chloe explained, not necessarily to Jesse but just the world.

"Not if we can help in." Jesse explained. "Come with me."

Both Jesse and Chloe took off to the back of the cabin and into a small shed. Once inside Chloe let out a gasp. Sitting in the middle of the shed were two 2019 Falcon 250cc's a red one and a blue one.

"Grab a helmet from over there and lets go. We can still catch up to her." Jesse explained and pointed over to the bench. "Have you ever driven a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, but nothing like this." Chloe admitted.

"Don't crash it, Stacie will kill me." Jesse explained and Chloe had no challenge believing it either.

Chloe jumped onto the red one and started it up. Jesse walked over to her and handed her a small com.

"Put this in. It'll make it easier to communicate when we're in the house." Jesse explained.

"How do you know where we're going?" Chloe asked.

Jesse pulled up his phone and showed a small red dot moving on the map. "There's no tracer on Beca but there is one on my car. This one I put there though."

Chloe nodded her head. Assassin's seemed to think of everything.

"Over the coms we can't use real names, you'll call me Blaze, you find Stacie she's Fallon, or Emily is Flashlight, Beca obviously is Titanium, and I'll call you Red." Jesse explained.

"Sounds good." Chloe nodded her head committing the names to memory.

"Let's go." Jesse hopped on his bike and started it up. Both put on their helmets and put down the dark face shield.

Driving these were so much faster than cars so they made great time. Pulling up to the empty car they parked the bikes. Jesse looked around trying to figure out where to go considering Beca would never park next to where her target was.

"Wait, what street is this?" Chloe asked looking for a sign.

"Columbus." Jesse explained. "Why?"

"Beca and Emily grew up on this street." Chloe explained and she started walking further up the street. She moved to the side of the street to hide behind a bush so that the guards at the other end wouldn't see her. "Right there."

Jesse looked out and saw what she was looking at.

"The power's out. Beca's definitely in there." Jesse explained. "We can't just rush in there. We gotta come up with a plan."

**Emily's POV**

Two guards were forcing Emily into an even smaller room down in the basement of the house. She had no idea what was happening but the second the power was shut off she knew she felt a sense of peace even though all the guards were on edge.

The house had a strange familiarity to the girl. She didn't quite know why but she was almost certain she had been here before.

"Why are we the ones that have to watch her?" One of the guards asked the other one. "The second Titanium realizes she's down here, we're dead."

"We can take Titanium. We've trained for this for years." The other guard laughed. "She's just one person."

"But she's Titanium…" The more hesitant guard pointed out as if that was enough of a point without an explanation on its own.

"Who is this Titanium person?" Emily asked.

The guards turned around and looked at Emily as if just realizing she was in the room. One of the guards gave a sharp laugh.

"Nice try sweets." He said. "We all know you're her sister."

Emily looked at him with confusion. The two guards looked at each other. "Do you really not know who your sister is?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emily asked. She knew what they were saying but she didn't want to believe it, she couldn't.

"Your sister is Titanium. You know the serial killer everyone's freaking out about." The more confident guard explained.

Emily shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"That's unfortunate, because it's true." This voice came from behind Emily and it was one she recognized. Soon the man stepped into view and Emily took in a sharp breath.

"Why are you here?" Emily asked in disbelief. She was trying to wrap her head around everything and now all this? Was her entire life a lie?

"Sorry I couldn't make it to our date last week, I was a little busy." Benji gave her a sick, twisted smile.

**Beca's POV**

Beca turned around, ready to strike when she saw Chloe standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Beca whisper yelled.

"We came to help you." Chloe stated as if it was obvious.

"Get the hell out of here." Beca demanded. She didn't have time to deal with these idiots and keep Chloe protected all at the same time. She cared too much about the redhead to let anything happen to her too.

"This isn't just your fight." Chloe stated. "Despite what you think there are people in this world that care about you and would run straight into the fight with you. So shut up and let's do this."

Beca was taken aback by what Chloe had just said to her, she opened her mouth to protest when Chloe leaned forward and shut her up by kissing her.

This kiss was unlike anything Beca had ever experienced. She honestly hadn't dated a lot so this was still new to her but it was perfect. It would have been perfect had they not been in this house.

"Shut up." Chloe restated once they pulled apart.

Unsure of what to say Beca just nodded her head.

"On my 3." Chloe explained. She put her hand on the doorknob and steadied herself. Beca positioned herself to where she could run in. Chloe put three fingers out and counted until there were no more fingers and the door opened. Beca rushed in and instantly spotted Stacie laying on a wood bench just in front of her and to the side she saw Jessica?

Jessica turned the gun on Beca the instant she was inside. "I should have known this was your doing."

Beca stared at her and then over to Stacie who was covered in blood and strapped to the bench.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Beca yelled. Chloe was standing beside Beca but slowly started to make her way to Stacie.

"Don't you dare move Ginger." Jessica demanded, causing Chloe to stand still. "I'm so glad you decided to join the party, Titanium. It was getting a little boring honestly. I was just about to end Stacie, you're welcome to stay and watch if you'd like."

"Jess you and I both know that between the two of us I'll win." Beca stated calmly.

"Last time I checked, I was the one with the gun." Jess waved her black Glock in the air.

"I've never needed one." Beca stated. She had slowly been taking steps towards Jessica the whole time they've been in the room, to the point that she was just a few steps away from the women when she charged forward. She pushed up on Jess's hands right as the gun fired. She continued to fight with her until she got the gun from her hands and it was just hand to hand from there.

Jess struck out first but was too slow for Beca. Beca easily dodged the blow and landed her own right in Jess's rib cage. She spun around so that Jess's back would be towards Stacie and she noticed that Chloe was at Stacie's side helping to undo the constraints.

Jess lashed out again, this time landing a swift punch to Beca's jaw. Beca quickly recovered and landed another blow to the same spot on Jess's ribs. She dodged a blow and continued to advance on the women. Landing punch after kick until Jess is backed into the corner.

Beca noticed her opening and lunged forward to take Jess to the ground. She pulled the women into a choke hold and held her.

"Where's Emily?" Beca asked. "Where the hell is my sister?!"

Jessica was scratching at Beca's arms, trying to free herself.

"Tell me where she is!" Beca demanded again.

Just then the door to the room flew open and in rushed two guards. They both had their guns trained on Beca and Jessica.

"Let her go!" The man to the right demanded.

Beca smirked at them. "Bring it on."

She threw an unconscious Jessica to the ground before charging towards the two men. She sidestepped the first one who fired his gun at her and punched the second in the head. She pulled the gun from his hands and turned it on him.

Just then Beca felt a sharp pain to the side of her head. Her vision blurred and she felt as if she was going to collapse. Suddenly she heard two loud gunshots.

She turned to see Chloe holding a gun, with a look of concern and determination on her face. "Beca are you okay?"

"I think so." Beca looked over to see that the two men that she had been fighting now lay on the floor, covered in blood.

Chloe was by Beca's side in an instant. Beca put her hand up to her head and felt it was wet. She pulled it down to see her fingers covered in blood.

Beca quickly forgot about it and went over to Stacie, who was now sitting up.

"Stace, what happened? Are you okay?" Beca asked her friend as she looked her over.

"We got hit on our drive to the safehouse. I was thrown from the car." Stacie explained. "I'm okay. I think I can walk."

"Where's Emily?" Beca asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since the crash." Stacie admits. "I can't believe Jessica was turned."

Beca looked over to where Jessica was laying. She had no idea what had happened with her former friend but she didn't have time to worry about that.

"Can you stand?" Beca asked. She and Chloe went over to either side of her and helped her stand. She could put weight on her right side but not her left. She hissed in pain.

"I'll be alright." Stacie explained.

"Let's get her down to the back of the house. Where's Jesse?"

"He headed downstairs, in the basement." Chloe explained.

"Okay, you and Stacie get out of the house. I'll go find Emily, and Luke." Beca explained. Little did she know Luke was waiting for her and it would only be a matter of time.


	12. The Monster Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Character Death

**Chapter 12: The Monster Within**

**Jesse's POV**

Jesse made his way over to the kitchen door and noticed that no one was in sight. He had just sent Chloe upstairs, in hopes of finding Beca or Emily, while he worked on clearing the main floor and the basement.

He walked further in to see no one there but went over to the stairs and headed down. He took out one of the guards at the bottom of the stairs and stole the night vision goggles. Then he went to the left and walked further in. There was a door at the end of the long hallway and no one insight. He pulled out his gun and stepped in front of the door.

Pushing it open he fired as he saw two guards. Both men dropped to the ground. Sitting in the chair in the corner was Emily.

Jesse turned and pulled the trigger a third time. This time just barely missing his target.

He could tell this man was more than just one of the guards. He was an assassin.

"Jesse." Emily called out as the other assassin struck him across the face with the butt of a gun. Jesse recovered quickly and continued his assault.

"So you're Blaze." The man stated. "They call me Benji."

Jesse had heard of the man once in a conference call but didn't know much about him.

"I'd say it's nice to meet you, but I was always taught it was bad to lie." Benji explained as he lunged forward again.

Jesse dodged out of the way and punched up right into the smaller man's jaw. He could hear the crack as his teeth broke. Jesse pulled out his spare gun and trained it on the man. He pulled the trigger but only shot the man in the leg.

"Stay." Jesse commanded. He had a hard time killing other assassins. He didn't know why, it just seemed wrong.

"You're gonna wanna kill me Jesse. Or I'll come back and won't show you the same mercy." Benji explained.

Jesse turned back and looked at him. "Get the hell out of this business,man."

Jesse continued towards Emily, putting his gun down on the ground beside her and untied her. She pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for finding me!"

"Everytime kid." Jesse promised. "Let's get you out of here."

Emily was about to ask about Beca when she noticed Benji reaching for something. She pulled the gun from the floor and fired two shots into Benji. She walked over to see the man had pulled out a gun as well.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked.

"Im fine." Emily explained. She had never killed anyone before but she wasn't about to cry over Benji. Not after everything he had done to her.

"Come on." Jesse put his hand out for the gun and ushered Emily out of the room.

**Beca's POV**

Beca and Chloe managed to get Stacie down the stairs and over to the back door. They were surprised that no one had stopped them but Beca knew that it just meant they either ran or were in the basement.

Once at the back door Beca had Stacie put her weight more on Chloe.

"Get out of here. Take the car down the street and get Stacie to somewhere safe." Beca instructed Chloe.

"I'm not leaving you here." Chloe stated.

"You don't have a choice. Stacie needs help and I'm not leaving this house until I have Emily with me." Beca explained. She gave Chloe a sad smile. "Please, if I know you two are safe it'll be easier for me to focus."

Chloe hesitated but ultimately agreed. She didn't care what Stacie saw, she leaned in and kissed Beca passionately and Beca kissed back with the same fervor.

"Come back to me." Chloe whispered.

"Go." Beca whispered back. "I'll see you soon."

With that they both left and Beca made her way over to the basement stairs. She slowly made her way down, her gun trained in front of her.

She knew the basement well because this is where her room was when she was growing up. It felt so weird to be back in this place. With everything that's happened in her life and it all led her back to here, the place her life fell apart.

Beca took out a guard who was at the bottom of the stairs and headed in the direction of her room.

She looked slightly around the corner to the room to notice two guards standing just outside the door.

Two. She's gotta be in there.

Beca moved forward swiftly. She took out both men rather quietly. She checked her pistol and noticed she was low on ammo so she took one of the guns from a guard.

She spent a moment listening for any noise in the room but there was nothing.

Once Beca burst through the door she walked in and noticed that the room was empty, except for a chair.

She walked further in and then heard the door behind her close. She spun around to see  _ him  _ standing there. He smirked at her.

"I've never known you to use a gun, Titanium." Luke observed.

"Special circumstances." Beca explained as she trained the gun on his heart. "Where is she?"

"Closer than you think." Luke smirked. "So tell me, how does it feel to be back in this house?"

Luke walked in circles as he talked, Beca following his moves.

"I know you killed them." Beca stated.

"It's about damn time you figured it out. What tipped you off?" Luke asked, amused.

"Why?" Beca asked, ignoring Luke's arrogance.

"You haven't figured that part out yet?" Luke asked, almost like he was shocked. "You have no idea what the family you come from is like."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Beca could feel her anger rising. Could this man not give a straight answer to a simple question?

"Rebecca Ann Mitchell, the daughter of the great Warren Gabriel Mitchell. The leader and founder of The Assassins Guild of Atlanta. America's most respected and feared assassin in existence. And you had no idea." Luke smirked.

"I don't believe you." Beca thought back to her conversation with Aubrey Posen. She mentioned a man named Gabriel. Could that actually be her father? No. He's dead. He has been for over 10 years.

"The truth is still the truth, even if no one believes it." Luke explained. Beca had just assumed that Weston was Gabriel. Wasn't he the leader of the guild?

"Why would my father fake his own death?" Beca spat back.

"There are some things in this world only a ghost can accomplish." Luke was now standing by the chair, Beca had her back to the door.

Beca didn't want to believe what Luke was saying. She couldn't. To believe that her father was pulling the strings all along. That he had been using her. It was unthinkable.

"I can tell this is hard for you to wrap your head around. It's understandable." Luke faked his sympathy. "But it's time we get down to business. I have strict orders not to let you leave this house alive and I intend to fulfil those orders."

Luke lunged forward toward Beca. She was able to react just in time to dodge the punch and pulled the trigger. Luke grunted in pain but kept moving forward.

He held onto the gun and was able to knock it out of her hands. He threw it to the ground, but this gave Beca time to begin her own assault. She pushed forward with punch after punch. She hit the same spot multiple times, right where the bullet had struck on Luke's shoulder.

He cried in pain with each blow. His eyes were filled with rage as he dodged her stickers and pushed back.

Beca moved out of the way and made it so she was standing behind him. She kicked into the back of his knee and he fell to the floor. She continued to kick and attack. She dug her finger into the back side of the bullet hole and Luke crumpled to the ground. Beca walked over to where the gun was while Luke lay in pain, covered in his own blood.

"You're out of practice, Luke." Beca stated as she turned back to face the man she once feared.

"I made you." He choked out, rolling over to look into her cold, dead eyes. Blood was everywhere. "I made you, Mitchell. You're basically just a copy of me."

"I am so much more than a copy of you." As she spoke the words, she raised the gun. Her hands were steady. She couldn't help but laugh _.  _ Oh. the irony of the situation.

"Do it." He dared. There wasn't ever a flash of worry on his face, in fact he was smiling. It was almost as if he had always expected to meet his end this way, at the hands of Beca Mitchell. "It'll only prove how much of a monster you are."

"That's the thing, sometimes it takes a monster to destroy a monster."

**Bang!**

Beca fell to her knees before she felt the pain. She looked down to see as blood seeped through her shirt. She had been shot. She turned to see Jessica walking towards her.

"You honestly thought you could take out Luke that easily?" Jess asked as she trained her gun on Beca.

Luke coughed, causing Jessica to look over at him, Giving Beca enough time to grab her gun. She pulled the trigger without a second thought and Jessica fell to the floor in a motionless lump.

Beca turned back to where Luke was laying. She got onto her knees and trained the gun back on him.

"Go to hell, Luke." Beca said.

"Don’t. If you kill me, you’ll never know the truth about their deaths. About your father.” Luke choked out.

Beca didn't care. She pulled the trigger and collapsed to the floor. The weight of everything seemed to weigh her down. Making moving around seemingly impossible.

"Bastard." Beca murmured.

Just then she heard footsteps entering the room. He was coming to finish the job.

“I knew you were tough, but this is impressive…” Beca knew she’d heard this voice before. This was the voice that used to fill her dreams, telling her to be strong, to look after Emily. To do whatever it took to provide a better life for the younger girl. 

Beca turned her to head, but her vision was blurry from the pain that encompassed her body.

“I’d say I’m proud of you, but you’ve created quite the problem for me, Rebecca.” The man continued. “The only question is, what am I going to do with you?”

“Dad?” Beca gasped out. She tried to look at his face, to make out his features, but she couldn’t. Her vision kept going from blurry to nothing but darkness and back again.

“Yes, Beca. It’s me.” He bent down beside her. “You can still choose to join me, ya know?” 

“Go to hell.” Beca gasped out. The pain causing her to wince. 

The older man just shook his head tiredly. “It’s a shame. There was a place for you in The Order. We would have protected Emily and even your little cop girlfriend, Chloe.”

Lifting his hand with deathly precision, he seemed to smirk down at her. “I never thought it would get to the point where I’d have to actually kill you, Beca. But you’ve left me with no choice.”

Beca stared down the barrel of his gun, and felt no fear. No anger. No sadness. She knew that her friends would find Emily and protect her. She knew that it was all going to be okay. They were going to be okay, even if she wasn’t there with them. 

She’d known for awhile that her life had a countdown clock attached to it. She’d known it was only a matter of time. Meeting her end by her father's hands was not how she expected to go at all. But alas, here she was. 

“Goodbye Beca.” Warren said, almost a hint of regret in his tone. 

Beca closed her eyes, and took in her final breath. It was time to welcome death. 

**Emily’s POV**

“Where’s Beca?” Emily asked as she and Jesse made their way toward the door.

“I don’t know. I’ll come back and find her once I get you to safety.” Jesse stated and lightly pushed Emily toward the door.

“No, I’m not leaving without her.” Emily stated definitely. 

“Em, your sister would kill me if I let you stay in this house longer than absolutely necessary. Come on, let’s get you outside.” Jesse was practically begging her. 

Just as she was about to tell him no, they heard a gunshot from somewhere further in the house. 

“Beca…” Emily whispered, and ran off in that direction. 

“Em,” Jesse tried to call out as quietly as he could, but she wasn’t listening to him. 

Rolling his eyes, and knowing that Beca was going to murder him for this, he took off after her. 

Emily stopped just outside a small basement room. They could both hear talking inside and Emily was able to pick up on what was being said.

_ “I never thought it would get to the point where I’d have to actually kill you, Beca. But you’ve left me with no choice.” _

The distinct sound of the pulling back the hammer on a handgun echoed through the air. 

_ “Goodbye, Beca.”  _

Both Emily and Jesse rushed into the room, three loud bangs erupted into the room and soon there was nothing but silence. 

Emily had her gun trained on the man on the floor, taking in his sight she gasped. She hadn’t expected to recognize him. And she sure as hell hadn’t expected it to be…

“Dad…” She whispered to herself. The older man lay motionless on the floor. Just as Emily was about to make her way toward him the sound like someone was gasping for air could be heard. Her eyes shot over to the other form laying on the floor. 

“Beca!” She rushed over to where her sister lay, in a puddle of her own blood. She gasped for air and opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but no words came out. 

“No, no no no. Beca don’t do this.” Emily cried as she felt Beca’s grip begin to loosen from her hand. She looked into her stormy eyes and saw tears rolling down them. 

“Em…” She whispered faintly. 

“Beca, please don’t leave me. I need you.” Emily began to cry and scooped her sister's frail form into her arms. “Please, you can’t leave me.” 

“I… sorry.” Beca whispered, not taking her eyes off of Emily’s. 

“Don’t you dare say that. Beca, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Her words were broken as she fought to speak through her tears. 

“I love y… you.” Beca sighed, and her eyes began to close.

“Please don’t do this!” Emily wailed. “I can’t do this without you…” 

“Beca… no…” Emily held her sister's motionless body to her own and cried, willing the universe to give her sister back to her. Beca had never been given a break. This world had never taken it easy on her and this wasn’t fair. Beca deserved to be happy, damnit… 

“No…” 

**2 Weeks Later**

“Emily…” Jesse’s voice broke the brunette out of her thought. Her mind often wandered back to that night in her childhood home. To holding her sisters body as she cried out for justice to finally come to her sister. For the universe and karma to finally work for her sister. 

She could still feel Beca’s blood seeping through her own clothes and onto her skin. Sickly warm… The smell of metal in the air. 

“She’s awake.” Jesse explained. Her head shot up and looked over at the man. 

“What?” She asked, not sure she actually heard him right.

“She’s awake.” He repeated, but before he even finished the words Emily was out of her seat and sprinting up the stairs of the cabin. 

Emily burst through the door and saw Chloe sitting beside the bed. The room was dark but there she was. Her eyes were open. She was awake after 2 long weeks of not knowing. 

“Bec…” She whispered in disbelief. 

“Hey, kid.” Beca choked out, a look of relief flashing across her face. 

Tears sprang to Emily’s eyes as she ran over to her. “You’re okay…”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Beca nodded and pulled the younger woman into her arms. Her hug wasn’t as strong as it normally was, but it was Beca’s arms wrapped around her. That’s all that mattered to Emily. 

Beca was okay. She was going to be okay. 

“Hey, shhh don’t do that. Don’t cry, Em.” Beca whispered as she brushed the tears off of Emily’s cheeks. “It’s going to be okay. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” 

Emily gave a watery chuckle.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She explained. "I thought I had lost you."

"That'll never happen." Beca held Emily's hand tightly in hers. "You will always have me."

**XxX**

The months that followed were hard for the whole team. They knew that even without Warren, The New Order would be hunting them down. But it wasn’t even just the assassins, it was also the Atlanta PD. They were all now fugitives, so the most logical thing to do was to leave the city. To get a fresh start. 

With how injured both Beca and Stacie were, the most wasn’t an easy one. They had to do it slowly but eventually they found themselves on the other side of the country. They wouldn’t ever be able to stay in one area for long but it was a start. 

Emily slowly began to train, knowing that she never wanted to be that vulnerable again. Beca was proud to see the strength of the girl and happily stepped in to train both her and Chloe, to keep them all safe. 

Beca retired the name Titanium, it would never be spoken from her mouth ever again. 

She had her sister, her girlfriend, and the best friends she could ever need standing by her side. 

And she was free. 

Free of Luke and his tyranny, Free of the secrets and lies. Free of the monster that she’d been forced to become. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. The ending of The Monster Within. I posted this story the first time over a year ago. But through rewritting and changing this story I found a new love for it. This ending was not the original ending but damn am I proud of it! I hope those of you who have gone on this journey with me have loved it as much as I have! Thank you so much for the continued support of my work! I appreciate you so much!


End file.
